Assassins Secrets
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "He's the best marksman I've ever met, but he won't kill her, he can't kill her which is why I'm here." Gin stated. "There's always one person you'd do anything and everything to protect, even if it meant dying in their place…" STEVE ROGERS/OC & CLINT BARTON/OC - Takes place after the Battle of New York. PART 2 UP!
1. Loretta - Targeting Too Close To Home

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own the rights to anything related to the Avengers or Marvel Universe. This is fiction. Any original characters belong to the writers and cannot be used without expressed permission.

**Title: **Assassins Secrets.

**Author: **Aveline Archer & Ace-Marie-Renner

**Characters: **Clint "Hawkeye" Barton, Loretta Simms (OC), Genevieve "Gin" Renard (OC), Steve "Captain America" Rogers, Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff, Nick Fury.

**Genre: **A bit of Drama, Angst, Romance

**Summary: **"He's the best marksman I've ever met, but he won't kill her, he can't kill her which is why I'm here." Gin stated. "There's always one person you'd do anything and everything to protect, even if it meant dying in their place…"

* * *

**A/N – **_Loretta Simms and Clint Barton Chapters have been written by Ace-Marie-Renner. _

_Gin Renard and Steve Rogers Chapters have been written by Aveline Archer._

* * *

**1 ****–**** Targeting Too Close To Home.**

**Loretta.**

**[April 2012]**

"What the hell Barton? You're meant to be the world's greatest marksman! How can you let her outsmart and hide from you?"

I overheard Clint Barton's partner, Natasha Romanoff yell at him. Technically it was her stuff up that allowed me to move past them without being seen or heard.

"You're really gonna blame this on me?" He snapped back at the harden Russian spy.

"You're named Hawkeye for a reason!" She retorted. "You're too close to the target –"

"She has a name!"

I grabbed my things not wanting to hear any more of their arguing. I silently left, making sure not to be seen by the master marksman.

I got to the simple bungalow I'd chosen for a safe hideout. It was a condemned building, knowing when I chose it that no one would look for me here. But now SHIELD Director; Nick Fury was aware of me being in Kansas and he'd sent two of his best agents to bring me in, perhaps dead or alive. I didn't know the status and neither Clint nor Natasha had mentioned it during their bickering.

I grabbed a few things and left behind a small chip, my way of taunting SHIELD that little bit more. They wanted me so bad but even their best agents couldn't quite grasp me. I slung my backpack on my shoulder and left the building knowing it wouldn't take SHIELD long to find me. Sometimes I thought Agent Barton knew me better than I knew myself.

We had history dating back to the orphanage him and his older brother Barney had been placed into when their parents were killed. I'd been put there by my whore of a mother, who'd left her stripper pole long enough to dump me. Clint and his brother arrived not long after my fourth birthday, and most of my memories were of the three of us hanging out. When I was ten, I caught the two brothers planning to escape and one night they finally did, leaving me at the orphanage to defend myself.

It was painfully obvious we went different ways with our lives. I was an assassin for the wicked and corrupt, and he was an intelligent marksman for a group called SHIELD that dealt with superheroes and monsters as well as people like me. This wasn't my first time I'd had a run in with them. And not the first time I'd escaped their clutches.

I kept my head low as I walked through the town. I knew Fury would have agents undercover looking out for me, waiting for a moment to signal Barton and Romanoff that I'd appeared. But I was better than all of them, easily finding a car to steal and planted my foot against the accelerator to speed from the town, and onto the next one.

I arrived in a small city and found an abandoned five floor apartment building. I went to the top floor liking the view better from up there. I set up my bed for the night before grabbing the file that was in my bag. It was my latest mission and it wasn't going to plan now that SHIELD was on my tail again. They wanted what I had.

I looked at the tiny handheld weapon that lay in my bag wrapped up in a pair of jeans. I knew the theory for what it could do and why SHIELD wanted it. But my employer knew I was the best for the job, keeping out of sight, not making a sound, taunting the people I need to and keeping the weapon safe.

I placed the folder into my bag and laid back on my make shift bed. All it consisted of was a sleeping bag. It didn't make the hard wooden and concrete floors comfortable but it kept me somewhat warm on the cold nights. I wrapped myself up in the sleeping bag and found myself slowing drifting off to sleep. Somehow driving always made me sleepy.

-x-

Just as the sun was rising, the tiny hairs on the back of my neck rose to attention and my eyes snapped open. Someone was watching me. I sat up, peering round the empty apartment seeing if anything had been disturbed. It was hard to tell since it was only old newspapers, bits of wood and chunks of concrete lying around. I pulled my bag closer to me and slipped my hand inside pulling out my gun. I stood up letting my sleeping bag fall to the ground, holding my gun in front of me. The floors creaked like someone was on the other side of the wall. Even if it was a squatter, I still had to remain prepared to kill, and hell, one less homeless person for the government to deal with.

"I know you're there so there is no point in hiding," I stated, my index finger hugging the trigger.

A familiar face came around the corner, appearing in the doorway. "When Fury said to check this building I didn't think I'd actually find you here."

"Your team works fast Agent Barton," I said lowering my gun knowing he wouldn't do anything to me. He couldn't even if he wanted to. I'd captured his emotional side and it was the key to gaining a victory in my favour.

"When we have a mark it's important to get them quickly,"

"And then you bring them in dead or alive, depending on what they have, right?"

"With you it's one or the other." He admitted. "Fury doesn't really care for your life. He just wants what's in your bag, what you stole from us."

"But you do care about what happens to me." I said with a knowing smirk.

"No I don't."

I didn't believe him one bit. Ever since I met him at the orphanage I'd picked up on something he did when he lied. It was obvious if you were looking for anything that would give him away. But if you weren't then you wouldn't notice him clenching his jaw.

"Right," I said playing along with him. "'Cause if you did care about me you wouldn't have left me at the orphanage to deal with the abuse they dished out daily."

"I'm just following orders. I know deep down, somewhere in that cold heart of yours is a good person willing to fight for what's right." His blue eyes bored into mine, and for a brief moment I realized I'd missed the comfort his gaze had once given me.

"You still care."

"Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"You're a cold hearted assassin. Fury's put a dead or alive mark on me. If you didn't care, you would've killed me by now,"

"I can do it!" He frowned.

"Then do it," I urged him lowering my weapon. "Kill me, take me to your leader, and take whatever it is you're after."

He pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it at me. He didn't have his trademark bow and arrow and I noticed with some satisfaction that his hand began shaking as he pointed it at my head.

"All you have to do is pull the trigger, it's that simple," I told him slowly walking towards him and only stopped when the cool metal of his gun pressed against my forehead. "I'm just making it too easy for you now." I chuckled and turned on my heel walking back to my things.

He fired a shot into the ceiling before snapping at me. "It's not that simple! I left you in that shithole and I've had to live with that guilt!"

"Guilt? That's all you've gone through? Shit Clint! That's not the justice I'm after."

His heavy footsteps stomped towards me, he grabbed my arm and spun me round so he could slam me against the wall, pinning me there as he leant close.

"Don't make me do it!" His heated breath fanned over my face and I couldn't control my gaze from lowering to his parted lips as he growled at me.

"You won't do it. So let me go!"

"I can't Lo. I have to take you in." He released my arms and pulled a plastic bound from his pocket.

"Unfortunately for you, that's not today."

My right hand flew up from my side, clenched tightly as it connected with his jaw. He stumbled backwards as two SHIELD agent rushed into the room with their weapons raised. But in one swift movement I'd snatched my other gun from my ankle holster and shot off two rounds. Clint swore, reaching out to grab me. I spun around kicking his legs out from under him so he fell flat on his back. I sat on his chest, clutching his wrists on either side of his head, keeping him pressed against the wooden floorboards.

"I'm better than you, and now you know it." He frowned up at me. "You should've killed me what you had the chance."

I leaned down placing a light kiss to his lips leaving him in shock. I got up from him and grabbed my backpack. I knew SHIELD had more agents plastered around the abandoned complex. I left the building making my way carefully out so I wouldn't be caught or followed.


	2. Clint – Personal Missions

**A/N – **_This Chapter was written by Ace Marie Renner, as are all Clint and Loretta Chapters. This is a co-written story between the two of us, so hopefully things won't get too confusing!_

**2 ****–**** Personal Missions.**

**Clint.**

Loretta kissing me was the last thing I ever expected. Once I regained my thoughts I got up off the ground and ran out of the building as two agents came up to me.

"Did you see her come out of the building?" I frowned at them.

"Who? We haven't seen anyone go in or out of the building," one of the agents answered me.

"Loretta! Damn it!" I growled knowing we had lost Loretta Simms once again.

"You let her escape!" the other agent said looking at me at me surprised.

I ignored what he said and walked past him to the SUV we'd parked down the street ready to take us back to the jet that was waiting to take us back to headquarters in New York. It was always a surprise when I let a mark slip through my fingers, because I could count on one hand the amount of people who'd defeated me.

Once we were on the private jet, I ignored the looks the agents were giving me. I knew I was in deep shit, and Fury was going to have my ass. I'd gotten two agents seriously injured and let Loretta escape once more. I knew she was smart and tricky. She did what needed to be done to get out of any situation, even when it was playing with the other person's emotions and was totally unexpected.

Ever since I met her at the orphanage when we were kids, I knew she was someone special. She became my best and only friend. As we grew she treated me like I belonged. I then hurt her in the worst way possible when I ran from the orphanage with my brother, leaving her to deal with the daily beatings and emotional trauma the kids suffered staying there. My guilt always ate away at me as remembered the look on her face when she caught me and Barney planning to run away and I told her she couldn't come with us.

An agent in a crisp black suit stood in front of me as I exited the jet, blocking me from going anywhere. "Agent Barton, the Director wants to see you in the conference room,"

I frowned but said nothing as I made my way to the conference room.

"Director," I said making my presence known as I walked into the room. I stood with my hands behind my back waiting for the lecture Fury was going to give me.

"Agent Barton, welcome back," Fury said.

"You don't sound so please to have me back sir," I said noticing the tone to his voice. He didn't sound too enthused at me being back here.

"You think?" Fury scoffed turning around to face me. "Please sit."

"I prefer to stand," I said not moving from my spot.

"You got two agents almost killed today. You let Miss. Simms get away once again. You have a lot of explaining to do," Fury said frowning. I knew he was trying to intimidate me, using a calm voice but narrowed his good eye.

"She's better than us right now. We need to re-evaluate our plan of attack," I told him.

"You need to be taken off this mission. Romanoff can handle it with someone else," he said.

I clenched my jaw and frowned. Even though Natasha was my closest friend and mission partner she had no chance going against Loretta on her own or with someone who wasn't trained as well as we were.

"She'd kill Tash as soon as she gets within fifty feet of her," I told him. "Tash is good but Loretta can make her look like a rookie."

"She's making you look like a rookie right now," Fury countered.

"It was a momentary lapse in thou –"

"That momentary lapse was long enough to let her escape, Agent Barton!"

"It won't happen again sir, I promise but you have to keep me on this mission. I'm the only one who knows Loretta well, I understand where she's coming from. She and I are alike, we just went different ways."

I knew I needed to try and convince him to let me stay on this mission. No one knew Loretta like I did. Even though we hadn't seen each other in a long time, deep down I knew she was the same good girl back at the orphanage she just had been lead in the wrong way and I knew I was the one to blame for it. Just like I was to blame for my brother heading down the same track, only he wasn't as smart and calculating as Loretta. He stuck to petty crime.

"Why do you want to complete this mission so bad?" Fury asked.

I furrowed my eyes in confusion to why he would ask that question. I always finished a mission no matter what the circumstances were. I didn't get why he thought I badly needed to finish this particular mission.

"I always complete my mission's sir." I told him.

"But this one is personal," he pointed out.

"Personal or not I can do this mission." I frowned at him. I knew now he was questioning my state of mind when it came to Loretta.

"Next time you find her, I want you to kill her as soon as you have eyes on her. I want her dead and I want her backpack, if you can't do it, I'll find someone else…got it?"

"Got it," I said remaining calm even though my heart was pounding in my chest. I didn't want to kill Loretta but if it kept me on this mission I was going to have to do it.

"You can go now," he told me.

I dropped my hands to my side and left the conference room not saying anything more. I needed to start tracking Loretta again before she disappeared for good.


	3. Gin - Lucky Ones

**A/N – **_This Chapter was written by Aveline Archer, as are all Gin and Steve Chapters._

_I'm eager to read your thoughts. This whole story was such a pleasure to write, and we're currently working on Part 2 right now._

**3 ****–**** Lucky Ones.**

**Gin.**

**[May 2012]**

"Ninety seconds!" I glanced at my watch and then stared around at the scared faces of the patrons who'd probably think twice about coming to this or any jewellery store in the future.

I shifted a quick peek over my shoulder to see my two crew members; Bryce and Alanna stuffing bulky amounts of money and diamonds into unmarked black bags. We moved gracefully as a unit in black clothed attire, and combat boots. We knew our positions as we isolated the customers and security guards before forcing a manager to open the vault so we could access the expensive jewels within.

It wasn't one of the usual delicate operations we conducted but the payday was worth the trouble, and the thrill that pushed us to stay on the wrong side of the law.

"Seventy seconds!"

The barrel of my 9mm didn't shift from the manager's temple, even though he shuddered like a leaf in a cool spring breeze. The faint whimpers filled the silence between my time calls, their damp gazes trying not to linger on the security guard bleeding out on the tiled floor before them. The idiot tried to be a hero, so after he fired a round where the bullet just grazed my arm, I put a bullet into his stomach in retaliation and everyone else fell into line.

"Fifty seconds!"

"Please…you don't need to do this." The manager whispered causing me to stare at him through the holes in the Halloween mask I wore. My thumb clicked the next bullet into the chamber, my index finger hugging the trigger and he shut his mouth.

When the corroding scent of bleach filled my nostrils, I punched the manager in the face and jogged towards the vault. I seized a black bag and my crew ran for the back exit, escaping into the alleyway behind the building where a vehicle waited for us.

I climbed into the passenger seat, checking the mirrors as Bryce brought the car to life and slammed her combat boot down on the accelerator. The tires squealed beneath us, and once we merged into the morning traffic I pulled off the mask, pressing it against my bleeding arm.

"We're clear guys. Go to drop point two."

Bryce pulled off his mask, running a hand back through his thick black hair while his step-sister; Alanna got the petrol cans ready in the backseat. Just one of the few tricks I'd learnt from my father who'd pursued the same profession during my childhood until his untimely death when I was ten.

"Y'think the guard will make it?"

"If he does he'll think twice before trying to shoot someone," I muttered staring out the window as we sped through the streets in New York City.

We rounded a corner and merged into the main line of traffic heading across Brooklyn Bridge, driving towards the second point where we'd make the money drop and change vehicles.

"You didn't need to shoot him Genevieve,"

I felt Bryce's brown eyes study me for a moral fibre but I refused to meet his gaze knowing my innocence had been lost years before.

"My daddy taught me better than that. And the bastard shot me!"

"Lucky for you he was a shitty shot,"

"But I'm still fuckin' bleeding." I muttered cringing as I pressed the mask further against the wound.

"Petrol cans are ready Gin." Alanna stated leaning between the two front seats. "And I've taken our cut from the loot,"

"I don't think we should deal with Marcus again, he's known to the cops and too unpredictable," Bryce commented checking his mirrors again.

"He's never steered us wrong B," Alanna replied as I dropped the mask on the floor.

"I don't like him. Besides, I've already got our next job lined up."

My eyebrows rose at my childhood friend. "Oh really? Are you making a play for the throne?"

"Will you just listen Genevieve?"

"Fine, go ahead,"

"I got a call from a friend who works for a government agency; they're trying to find someone and asked if we were interested in helping them out."

"You have a friend that works for the government?" Alanna asked.

"She's actually a friend of Genevieve's," I looked at Bryce as he nervously met my gaze. "It's Natalia,"

I lightly shook my head unwittingly dragging my nails over the thick material of my pants as bloodied images flashed before my eyes. "Fuck no!"

"It sounds legit –"

"Even more reason not to have anything to do with the crazy fuckin' Russian. Whatever she's a part of, can't be worth the risk!"

"I don't understand," Alanna stated. "What's so bad about this Natalia girl?"

"The less you know the better." I replied glancing over my shoulder at the youngest member of our crew who was frowning at me. "Ignorance is bliss."

"Didn't you spend a few years in Russia?" She asked.

"Yeah," I turned back round opening the glove compartment to find a half empty packet of cigarettes.

"Aren't you curious to know why a government agency would want us?" Bryce asked, a tremor of hope lingering in his tone.

"I might be insane but not suicidal."

The vehicle screeched to a halt in an empty car park and I shoved a cigarette between my lips as we climbed out, stacking the bags into a second vehicle. The summer breeze blew through my loose brown waves, untangling the ends as I drew a lighter from my pocket, flicking at it until an orange flame burst at the end. I watched it dance for a moment before lighting the end of the cigarette, inhaling the calming smoke.

Alanna made the money drop at the post box across the street, and once she was at my side I tossed the lighter it at the vehicle lighting an explosion to lick up towards the heavens. We jogged over to our second getaway vehicle and climbed in; slamming the doors as one thought entered my mind.

My name is Genevieve Renard, and I'm a petty thief.


	4. Gin - This Is What Makes Us Girls

**A/N – **_This Chapter was written by Aveline Archer, as are all Gin and Steve Chapters. All thoughts are welcomed._

**4 – This Is What Makes Us Girls.**

**Gin.**

The dim light emitting from the bedside lamp kept me from dozing off, so I could drain the contents of another wine bottle while flicking through a photo album I'd found hidden at the back of my wardrobe. The pages held memories from my travels around the world, and contained the faces of agents I'd worked alongside during my short-lived career as an agent for SHIELD. I didn't care to count how many of them were dead now.

My fingers paused from turning a page, my hazel eyes dropping to a photo of me and Natalia Romanova, the reason I'd stayed in Russia for so long. She taught me how to be a spy and believed that I was more than just a petty criminal. It was only because of her teachings that SHIELD took an interest in me.

I stared at the photo for a long moment, barely recognizing my face. Natalia's red ringlets swayed in the wind, tangling with my brown waves as we laughed about something. I didn't even remember taking this photo. I sighed and sucked the rim of the wine glass, draining the last drops of still white liquid when my cell phone started vibrating.

I set my empty glass on the bedside table and grasped the tiny object as I held it to my ear. "What?"

"_Well hello to you too Genevieve,"_

"Who's this?" I frowned as the silky tone laughed.

"_You don't __recognize __my voice?"_

"After two bottles of wine you're lucky I'm even awake!"

"_It__'__s Natalia…well I go by Natasha now,__"_

"Fuck." I muttered. "I'm not drunk enough to take this call. How the hell did you get my number anyway? Actually, never mind. What do you want from me?"

"_I was hoping you'd let me in."_

I jumped with the abrupt thud against the front door, watching it for a long moment before hanging up the call. I slid a hand beneath my pillow, grasping my gun as I climbed off the bed and walked across the oblong shaped room to the door. I undid the chain and deadbolt, turning the handle to open the door and reveal the curvy red-head from my past.

She raised an eyebrow at my gun as she waltzed into my apartment, her curious blue eyes scanning the white painted area; her clothes were plain dark denim jeans, and a red tank top beneath a leather jacket, all clinging to her figure. She turned to face me as her lips curved into a smirk.

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"The thought crossed my mind just now." I kicked the door close, never allowing the barrel of my gun to sway from her beautiful face framed by a cute bob haircut.

"I'm just here to talk Genevieve –"

"There's nothing you could say that I'd want to hear." I snapped bitterly.

"You know I could disarm you before you realized it," she flashed me a smile.

"Try me."

Her right leg flew up as my finger hugged the trigger, releasing a round as she kicked it out of my grasp. I slapped her hard across the face, watching her curls cover her pale features the same time as her fist expertly delivered a fierce punch against my left side. A puff of air passed my lips as I stumbled back.

We exchanged a couple of blows, effortlessly keeping up with each other until Natasha spun gracefully on the balls of her feet. She extended a leg that swept under me knocking my feet from the stable footing I had and I fell back, landing flat on my back with a thud.

"You bitch!" I grumbled as she grinned arrogantly, climbing on top of me to straddled my hips.

"A bit out of practice aren't we?"

"Fuck you."

"Are you going to listen to what I have to say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

She braced a hand beside my head, and against the carpet leaning over me. The corners of her lush full lips curved slightly, her blue eyes obviously lingering on my parted lips as I caught my breath back.

"I see you still drink too much," she murmured and then climbed off me, extending her hand. I accepted it and allowed her to help me to my feet.

"It keeps the nightmares at bay."

"Have you got anything left to drink?"

"I always keep some Vodka above the fridge."

She walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of clear liquor and two clean glasses from the dishwasher. I reluctantly set my gun on the counter and reached for a glass as she filled it.

"So all that stuff you said to Bryce, was it the truth?"

"Mostly," we drank deeply from our glasses, not taking our eyes off each other. "Director Fury wants you back on our side –"

"He can't afford me." I stated refilling my glass.

"I notice you're using your skills for a select cliental, that Botticelli you stole last year in Miami was a nice piece."

"Really? I wouldn't know anything about that."

I held the cool glass against my forehead, walking back to the bed where I closed the photo album and tossed it back into the wardrobe. I slumped upon the tangled sheets, resting comfortably against the pillows as Natasha followed.

"I need your help, there's an assassin killing off SHIELD's most wanted –"

"I'm not getting involved in your pissing contest, why don't you give them a job?"

"She has a past with one of our agents,"

I raised an eyebrow at her standing at the foot of the bed. "Who?"

"Clint Barton,"

I almost choked on my drink as I laughed. "Christ Natalia! Clint has a past with most female agents, you and me included! The man uses sex like its fresh air!"

"They grew up in the same orphanage, but her biological father was murdered two months ago. He was working for us…top secret weapons design."

"So?"

"So," she pulled off her boots and leather jacket, climbing onto the bed to sit up beside me. "She's been working with our enemies, who've trained her to be like us. She's cold, calculating –"

"You two would get on like a house on fire then."

Natasha rolled her eyes as I drained my glass. "She stole one of our prototype weapons that her father designed. Our enemies would do anything to get their hands on our technology, and if she sells that to the highest bidder…"

"Bye-bye SHIELD." I stated.

"Exactly. Barton's already had a run-in with her, but Director Fury wants a second team in place working under the radar."

I glanced at her. "Clint's not the type to let his emotions get in the way,"

"I know, but I saw his face when we got our orders. He cares about this woman; I don't think he could kill her if he was given the order."

"He couldn't with you,"

"That was different." She stated. "We were a package deal. He had no choice but to take us both back to the Director."

"Alright, how much?" I sighed.

"You'll be given all the usual resources –"

"No," I set my glass on the bedside table. "How much will you pay me if I agree to help you?"

"They'll offer you a permanent job –"

I laughed, "A job? That's it? No fuckin' way!"

"I can probably rustle up a couple hundred grand."

"I don't want _your_ money Nat," my nickname for her easily slipped, and I blushed as she smiled at me again. "Can I at least pass out and worry about it in the morning?"

"Sure, can I stay? I'll make you breakfast."

"Whatever." I muttered climbing beneath the sheets. "A job that doesn't pay…crazy fuckin' Russian."

I heard Natasha chuckle as I closed my eyes and embraced a drunken slumber.


	5. Loretta - It's Innocence Lost

**5 ****–**** It****'****s Innocence Lost.**

**Loretta.**

Now that I was safely out of SHIELD's reach for now I knew I could get on with my job. I got to my final destination which was only an hour away from where Clint had attempted to capture me. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

A tall beefy looking guard opened the door. "You got the gun?" he asked and I held up the backpack indicating it was in there.

He nodded and stepped away from the door letting me in. I walked down the long corridor of the house to the door at the end. I knocked and waited for someone else to open the door. When the door swung open I came face to face with a man only a few inches taller than me. He was the man that hired me to get what he was after. I handed him the bag and he stepped aside and let me in.

"You're brave for wanting to meet face to face," he said sitting in his chair but I remained standing. "I could have you killed."

"You'd be dead before you could touch your gun."

"I do believe that. I read most of your file." He smiled picking up an envelope from his desk and held it out towards me. "Here's your payment. I paid you a little extra because you had SHIELD on your back."

I took the envelope and made sure all the money was there. "It was a pleasure doing business with you," I said closing the envelope happy with the amount of money that was in there.

I walked out the door with a smile on my face. I got two steps away from the building when I heard someone scream. I smiled more turning around making my way back into the building to confirm my thoughts. I opened the door to see the guard on the floor with a nasty head wound and the man who'd hired me was scattered bloodily around the room.

Instead of the gun being in the bag, I'd placed a small bomb I'd created in its place knowing the idiot wouldn't check to see if the merchandise was really there. I heard the guard gasp, his burly body twitching nearby as he attempted to speak. I walked over, crouching beside him as I took out my gun, pressing the barrel between his eyes.

"Your boss was an idiot, and his stupidity is the reason you're dead." I pulled the trigger and frowned as his blood splattered everywhere. "Damn, these are my favourite boots."

I stood vainly trying to wipe the blood from my boots on the guard's clothes, before I left the building. I always gave the impression killing was easy, it was just a simple pull of the trigger or even getting your arms around someone's neck to snap it. I wasn't a complete psychopath. I didn't get pleasure from killing anyone. I did what needed to be done.

Unfortunately for those goons back there I had someone paying me much more for what I had and everyone wanted. When someone was going to pay me a lot more than the original person was I played it out like I just did minus the killings. I killed them because they were stupid enough to make a deal with someone who had been through something similar their tortured victims went through.

-x-

I found a cheap hotel just on the outskirts of town and booked a room using one of my many aliases. I unzipped my bag and pulled out the weapon wrapped in my jeans, carefully unwrapping it to reveal a small handheld pistol.

After I left the orphanage at eighteen, I decided to track down my father in hopes of discovering something about myself. In the process of finding him, I got brought into the seedy criminal world – at first I stole to survive but then I met a man who trained me in hand-to-hand combat and various weapons. I started out doing odd jobs for him, improving my craft over the years.

One of my last missions before Clint came back into my life involved breaking into a SHIELD facility. My mentor had received Intel that they were developing weapons with something called a Tesseract. I managed to enter the facility, posing as a young student and worked alongside a Doctor Alexander Sheffield for a couple of months, waiting for the right moment to strike. And then the day came, New York was under attack and all SHIELD agents were called to fight. I was able to steal the weapon right out from under their noses.

I put the gun back in by bag and hid it. I grabbed a fresh set of clothes to sleep in and made my way into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in when the water was at the right temperature for my liking. I pushed my hair from my face and felt the water glide down my back and wash all the dirt away. I relaxed as the heat loosened my muscles.

I leaned back against the wall. All I could think about was kissing Clint. I tried to think about other things but my mind always drifted back to Clint and his perfect lips. Even though it was a short kiss to distract him it was evident that I enjoyed the feeling of my lips on his more than I should. It reminded me of a time we'd spent together in the orphanage.

"_Clinton, stop it!__"_

_A ten year old me yelled at my eleven year old best friend through fits of laughter as he tickled me. He finally gave up and helped me sit up. I looked towards the door to see another orphan about to leave. She__'__d been adopted two days ago and had to stay here until the paper work was completed. The younger children were the ones with a better chance to get a home and get away from this bad place. Unfortunately when I was younger no one wanted me._

_I could feel Clint__'__s eyes on me and I turned to face him. __"__Clint, do you ever think we__'__ll have a proper family again?__"_

"_We will,__"__ he smiled reassuringly. __"__And if we don__'__t, we can get married and have our own children to love and look after.__"_

"_But what if we die… like your parents?__"__ I asked._

"_We won__'__t,__"__ he said._

"_How do you know that?__"_

"_Because we__'__re not our parent__'__s, we__'__re Clint and Lo,__"__ he said looking me in the eyes. That__'__s when I knew I was in love with my best friend. _

"_Together forever,__"__ I smiled holding my pinkie finger up. We had been doing this since I was six._

_He held his up also and linked it with mine and smiled, __"__Together forever.__"_

I got out of the shower and got into my clothes watching out the window at the people passing by. I knew that SHIELD would be looking for me but right now I needed not to think about that. I was tired of running but Clint would be looking for me and wouldn't stop until he found me and took me in or killed me.

When I got into bed I couldn't sleep. I laid there thinking about one thing - That together forever never lasted.


	6. Gin - Falling Like Dominoes

**6 ****–**** Falling Like Dominoes.**

**Gin.**

My nose wriggled as the scent of toast wafted towards me, stirring me from an alcoholic haze. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow, cursing alcohol and my need to drown myself in it.

"I made you coffee," the perky tone made me pull my head out of the pillow, rolling onto my back to discover Natasha standing beside the bed. She held a plate in one hand, a steaming cup in the other.

"So last night happened?"

She nodded and I groaned again, rubbing my tired face with my hands. "Why don't you shower?"

"Yeah, I think I need it." I muttered kicking off the sheets, and dragged myself out of bed. I walked to the tiny room sticking out, adjacent to the kitchen and hid away in the bathroom.

When I emerged wrapped up in a fluffy towel, things were slightly clearer, the conversation from the night before replayed in my mind as I stood at the kitchen counter and ate the breakfast she'd prepared.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you take the job?" She studied me carefully, allowing her gaze to linger on the exposed scars and my fresh patch-up job from the day before.

"I do this and I'm made an agent again?" She nodded. "What about my crew?"

"I needed them to get to you."

"Fine, I'll break it to them. You can tell Fury I'm in,"

"You won't regret this Gin, you're meant to be with SHIELD."

"No need to butter me up, I already agreed."

I swallowed the last mouthful of toast and walked to the wardrobe to grab some clean clothes, dressing while Natasha made her call in the living area.

I pulled on my favourite Led Zeppelin tank top and black skinny jeans, before combing my damp hair up into a ponytail. I hastily made the bed, sitting upon the edge as I slipped into a pair of black ballet flats. Natasha appeared burying her cell phone into jacket pocket.

"The Director wants you to move back into headquarters."

"Fury and his fuckin' orders," I muttered. "Fine, whatever. I'm gonna have my crew come here, so why don't you come round for dinner?"

"You still like Thai?"

I couldn't help the smile that formed upon my lips. "Yeah Nat, I still like Thai."

-x-

An eerie silence filled my apartment, if it weren't for the hum of traffic outside I would've assumed we were completely alone. I'd just finished telling my crew a bullshit story about Natasha's call being faked, and studied their expressions as the two of them sat side by side on the couch before me.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't understand," Alanna stated quietly, running a hand back through her mane of honey blonde hair, while her Mediterranean features screwed up in distress. "The job isn't real?"

"No, someone must've been trying to set us up. Our jobs have pissed a few people off over the years." I replied calmly, glancing at Bryce as his forehead furrowed but he remained silent.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter then. Marcus has another job lined up for us –"

"I won't be doing it with you Alanna," she frowned at me. "I'm pulling out of this life and if you wanna put your faith in Marcus go ahead, but he will dump you the first chance he gets."

"That's a fine way to treat your friends!" I raised an eyebrow as the young woman fumed, snatching up her jacket as she made her way to the door, slamming it on her way out.

"Marcus has her wrapped round his finger," Bryce muttered.

"I know," I sighed resting my hands on my hips. "She's gonna end up dead if she sides with him."

I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water. My hazel eyes drifted towards the fridge door were a series of photos were stuck on it, the one of my crew caught my attention and my gut twisted anxiously.

"Gin?"

"Yeah,"

"What's with the bullshit story? Fine, you're protecting Alanna, but me? C'mon Gin, we've known each other –"

"You don't know me Bryce."

I set the empty glass in the sink, turning round to face him. It wasn't hard to believe that once upon a time I almost agreed to run away and marry him, which was his solution to keep me out of trouble. Sometimes I wondered how my life would've turned out if we had.

I sighed softly. "My secrets have secrets B, and Nat is seriously wrapped up in most of them. She called you to get to me, the job is for me."

"Is that fuckin' right?" He stomped around the counter and grabbed my arms. "We grew up together; I'm the one that bailed you out of jail when you dated Ricky! I'm the one that flew to Hong Kong after you'd been missing for a year!" He lightly shook me. "I didn't recognize you beneath the cuts and bruises! I never asked what the hell happened to you, or what you'd been doing all those years before that. But I think you need to bloody tell me now!"

"No." I stated stubbornly.

"What are you? Some kind of spy or something?"

"Or something." I muttered and cleared my throat, pushing him away. "Anyway this time tomorrow I'll be long gone. And I don't know if I'll be coming back."

"You're just leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry B, that's just the way things have to be."

"Fine, fuck off. But I ain't saving you again." Bryce muttered and stormed out of the apartment.

I rubbed the back of my neck, and heaved a sigh. My world had turned upside down like sand in an hourglass, my past had come into play and my closest friends despised me for it.

-x-

"What's on your mind?"

Natasha's soft voice broke through the depressing cloud hovering upon my head, and made me glance at her as we sat on the couch swapping Thai takeaway boxes. I stabbed my fork into a pile of noodles, twirling them round but decided I didn't feel like it and set the box upon the coffee table.

"Bryce asked me about my mission in Shanghai five years ago. I couldn't tell him about it even if I wanted to. Some of my memories are a blur; I've tried so hard to block them out that I'm not even sure which are real anymore."

"I have the same problem." She admitted setting her box down beside mine.

"Nat," She watched me carefully. "Danny was the last straw. He died so I could live and as fucked up as it was, it was nothing compared to what happened in Moscow –"

"That was my fault; they used your feelings for me to try and capture me."

I frowned at her. "You knew I was in love with you?"

Natasha reached out and grabbed my chin, turning my face towards hers so I was forced to look upon her flawless features. She leant close, her warm breath gracing my lips and making them part as her blue eyes flicked over my face.

"I loved you too Gin." Her hand gently slid along my jaw, cupping the back of my neck as she kissed me.

I leaned into her embrace, tangling my fingers in the ends of her shoulder length hair until she pulled back, sucking my bottom lip softly. The annoying buzz of my phone vibrating across the coffee table broke the spell and we parted, staring at each other for a moment before Natasha released me and I reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Gin__?__"_

I pulled the phone away to see the illuminated screen showed up Bryce's name. "Bryce? Are you okay?"

"_I just got a call from the police, Alanna__'__s body was found in Central Park.__"_ I glanced at Natasha causing her calm features to tense. _"__She went to Marcus, told him everything…the bastard made me listen as he shot her!__"_

"Shit." I muttered. "Where are you?"

"_I__'__m heading out of Jersey; the fucker will come after us now.__"_

"I'm sorry B."

"_He thought the cops were after him…Alanna was sleeping with him, she knew too much but she didn__'__t deserve that.__"_

"No she didn't."

"_Lucky you__'__re leaving then.__"_ He abruptly hung up and my lashes fluttered wildly, wiping away the tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"What's happened Gin?"

"Marcus Cole shot Alanna, she told him everything and he thought we were gonna rat him out."

Natasha stood up pulling a gun out of her knee-high boot, clicking off the safety. "Where's Bryce?"

"He's already left town." I stated quietly, wiping my face with the sleeve of my blazer. "She was just a kid, she didn't deserve to die."

"Are your things packed?" I nodded my head towards the bed where a suitcase sat. "I'll call the Director and let him know, he'll probably move you into headquarters tonight."

"I'll grab my things." I rose from the couch and went to pack up the few items I didn't care to leave behind, tossing them into a box while Natasha made her call.


	7. Gin - The Old Stomping Ground

**7 ****–**** The Old Stomping Ground.**

**Gin.**

SHIELD headquarters not far from Broadway was a high-rise building. It appeared to be like the government agency's they presented on television, with stiff people kitted out in navy blue uniforms and sidearms, and sterile surroundings that reminded me of my fear of hospitals.

My tears stopped the moment the situation became serious. I couldn't save Alanna, I should've at least attempted to stop her walking out of the apartment earlier on but now she was dead and I couldn't change that. So I'd do what I always did, bury my feelings and focus on work.

Natasha led me into an apartment, no bigger than the one I'd rented but with modern furnishings and hi-tech gadgets. I'd almost forgotten how much headquarters felt like home. I peered around the room, admiring the beige palate and simple furnishings but what caught my attention was the floor to ceiling windows to my left, exposing the New York City skyline.

"That is some view,"

"I thought you'd like that." Natasha murmured, reaching for my hand leading me towards the kitchen at the other end of the room. "C'mon, there's more to see. You've got a state of the art kitchen,"

"Which is pointless because I can't cook to save myself." I stated looking away from the marble bench top to the divider wall beside me. "What's behind there?"

"The bedroom." She led me back towards the archway stuck in the middle of the wall, separating the living and bedroom area. "And through there is the bathroom," she nodded her head towards the closed door beside us. "What do you think?"

"I'm thinking a bottle of Vodka might go down nicely," I muttered releasing her hand to walk over to the large bed, pressing my hand into the mattress before I sat down. "Do we need to talk about what happened earlier?"

She shrugged carefully placing one foot in front of the other, making her hips sway seductively as she approached me and sat on the bed beside me. "We've always been complicated Gin, why should it be any different now?"

"I guess that's how we like things." I forced a feeble smile. "So, what's my cover story?"

"You're an old friend of the Directors and here to visit the city. Your file is already need to know, so is your renewed agent status."

"I do admire the spook need to know bullshit,"

"It does come in handy."

"I should get to work; I'm going to need everything on this assassin,"

Natasha nodded and took me to the office space on the tenth floor where I'd be working. It was a white room with a large table in the middle, two small office desks to my left and a whiteboard against one wall in front of me. The large window beside me looked out into the corridor and I quickly lowered the blind, flicking off the main overhead light in favour of the lamps. If anything it would give me the comfort I craved.

"Do you want me to stay?"

I stepped towards the nearest box, blowing off the coating of dust upon it. "No, there's no sense you losing sleep over this."

"Call me if you need anything," she sweetly kissed my cheek before she walked out of the office leaving me alone.

I strolled over to the nearest desk, grabbing a fresh notebook and pen, heading back to the main table where I perched myself upon a stool and reached into the box for the first thing my fingers could grasp.

I spent the next few hours learning everything SHIELD knew about Loretta Simms, making observations in the notebook of anything that captured my interest. I'd made it through everything by the time the office door opened and Natasha waltzed in with two cups of coffee. She set one before me and I smiled gratefully.

"Did you sleep?"

"No," I flicked off the lid and inhaled the strong coffee before sipping a couple of mouthfuls. The caffeine instantly worked its magic, keeping the sleepiness at bay a little while longer. "I've been going through all this stuff, getting to know Loretta."

"So I see," she muttered nodding her head at the whiteboard where I'd started scribbling's some of my theories around an old mug-shot photo.

"I consider myself damaged goods, but at least I had my family – this girl had no one. Her father was a brilliant scientist, went to Harvard and made a name for himself within Stark Industries creating weapons for the military before working for SHIELD but the man liked loose woman. When he wasn't working he was at some seedy strip club, he meets Stephanie Simms and nine months later Loretta is born,"

"And she was left at an orphanage in Iowa, where she'd end up meeting Clint." Natasha added sitting up on the stool opposite me.

"That's right, and you know Clint's history as well as I do. He left the orphanage when he was twelve but Loretta was there until she turned eighteen,"

"And you find that fascinating?"

I nodded slipping off the stool and stretched my limbs, "There was no information here about her time at the orphanage, so I called in some favours and found hospital records. She was in and out of hospital with various injuries, and she wasn't the only one from that orphanage."

"That explains why Clint never mentions the place," Natasha remarked quietly as I undid my hair and combed my fingers through the tangled ends.

"It burnt down a year after Loretta left, only the children survived because someone had locked the caretakers in the basement."

"You think it was Loretta,"

"Maybe."

"I can't say that I blame her. But that doesn't excuse her actions now,"

"You do remember how we got on SHIELD's radar don't you?" I raised my eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's grab some breakfast, and then you need to sleep,"

"I'm not that tired Nat," she hopped off her stool and linked her arm with mine as we left the office, following the corridor to the elevators. "Have you heard from Clint at all?"

"No, but he'll be surprised to see you."

"Is he still in the same apartment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

The elevator doors parted revealing the lone occupant, a tall, handsome blonde wearing simple brown pants and chequered shirt beneath a worn leather jacket. His blue eyes rose from the floor and the corners of his lush lips curved slightly as Natasha greeted him.

"Morning Captain,"

"Good morning ma'am," he nodded to the both of us and I lightly nudged Natasha in the ribs as we moved the back of the small box.

"Oh, Captain Rogers this is Genevieve Renard, she's a friend of the Directors."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," he extended his hand to me and I accepted it with a smile.

"You too." I chewed on my bottom lip admiring his muscular physique, especially when the doors slid open and he walked out. "Christ…that ass…"

"Gin!" Natasha chuckled lightly shaking her head at me as the door slid shut. "But I'm sure you said the same thing about Clint,"

"Well it was his best feature."

"Still is. Captain Rogers is the opposite of Clint; he's so decent it's scary."

"Probably a good thing, I can't afford anymore distractions at the moment."

Natasha nodded in agreement as we walked out of the elevator.


	8. Loretta - Dreams

**A/N - **_I feel like a dick for saying this but a couple of girls like us could go crazy waiting forever, so will it hurt you all reading this to say whether you like this or not. Your thoughts would be really helpful!_

**8 ****–**** Dreams.**

**Loretta.**

The stench of smoke lingered on the early morning breeze. It burned my nostrils as I inhaled deeply, watching as the orphanage I'd grown up in crackled with flames that danced towards the heavens.

A faint smirk lingered on my lips as terrified screams from the caretakers erupted from within the three storied building. I wasn't cruel enough to let the children suffer anymore by their hands and did the world favour. I felt the heat of the flames upon my face as I watched the freed children, some ran towards the street and others just watched the building as the distance sound of sirens began to ring out through the night. That was my cue to leave for good.

I turned on my heel and walked away, tramping through the overgrown garden without looking back as the fire blurred into a dingy motel room. I found myself standing before my mentor, the man who'd taught me how to become SHIELD's most wanted.

Eric Donovan wore his usual casual black suit, with his equally black hair slicked back off his harden features. The career criminal and enemy of SHIELD found me on the streets after I'd escaped the orphanage. He gave me the tools and knowledge to become a cold killer, teaching me to put myself before others and take whatever I demanded from them. He allowed me to take my revenge on those who'd wronged me in the past. But the bitterness of Clint leaving me behind still raged within me, so Eric continued to teach me, using my new found skills to infiltrate SHIELD. That was his end goal. And the moment I realized that, he became my next target.

"You really are pathetic Loretta!" He stood in the bathroom doorway, shaking his head at me. "I knew it the moment I met you! I don't need you anymore; you're a waste of space!"

His words usually would've torn my emotions to shreds, I'd looked up to him…believed in him. But he was cold bastard and I'd never let anyone else treat me like he had over the past few years.

He turned back into the bathroom as I slowly withdrew a blade from my boot. I rose from the edge of the motel bed and crossed the room. Eric was hunched over the sink, splashing his face when I grabbed a handful of hair, pulled his head back and slit his throat with a single slash of my blade. Blood spurted upon the mirror, the thick crimson liquid running down into the basin as I pushed the useless bastard forward, listening to him choke on death as I seized my things and left the motel.

That image too blurred and faded into another scene, the most recent memory. I'd been working at a SHIELD base alongside my father, pretending to be a research student. He had no idea as the weeks passed that he was becoming friends with his daughter, but the moment I saw the weapon he designed – Eric's sole reason for recruiting me, I knew I needed it. That weapon was the key to taking down SHIELD and setting me up financially for life.

We saw the battle between the Avengers and Loki play out on television. My father was distracted by the carnage, and the agents usually protecting the base were called to fight in the city. My opportunity was within my grasp and I seized it with both hands. I knocked my father in the back of the head with a glass beaker, and carefully wrapped up the Tesseract weapon before stashing it in my backpack.

He laid half-conscious on the white tiled floor, his wide blue eyes staring up at me. I used the toe of my boot to roll him onto his back.

"Loretta?" He whispered frowning up at me.

"Hello daddy." I managed a small smile as I grabbed my faithful blade from my boot. The blade reflected the harsh white lights around the lab, highlighting my father's scared features. "You should know before you die, that I've enjoyed getting to know you. Maybe if you hadn't abandoned me things might've turned out differently, but all things considered I could've turned out much worse."

"W-what?"

I grasped the handle with both hands and rammed the blade down into his chest, easily bursting through his flesh to knick his heart. I watched as the light in his eyes began to dim, death moving swiftly to capture him as a trickle of blood oozed from his parted lips the same time a short sigh did. I closed his eyes and cleaned my blade, returning it to my boot before grabbing my backpack.

-x-

I woke up in a cold sweat, heaving for a decent breath but my lungs still felt starved for air. I couldn't escape the memories that plagued me every time I closed my eyes. I never got much sleep because of them, but my body had seemingly adjusted to that.

I threw back the blankets and got out of bed, heading to the makeshift kitchen to grab myself a glass of water. My throat was scratchy, as if the smoke from the fire still lingered in my lungs. I didn't feel guilty for that – my first kill. Those caretakers got what they deserved. I only wished Clint had been there to witness it.

He's never been far from my thoughts. Sometimes I hated him, so passionately that I couldn't see straight. But then a small part of me, maybe the lost little girl within me loved him desperately. She longed to have her best friend back, to hide away in his arms when thunder and lightning erupted in the sky. But the reality was I'd never have him back, not like that. He was a SHIELD agent, and I was his target. There was only one way out of this. And neither of us would back down.


	9. Gin-Lo -Disarming Trips Down Memory Lane

**A/N - **_This is gonna be the last chapter until we get a review or pm to give us an idea whether people wanna read more or not._

**9 ****–**** Disarming Trips Down Memory Lane.**

**Gin.**

**[July 2012]**

I easily disarmed the lock and let myself in the bare apartment Clint lived in, on the floor above mine. I quietly closed the door behind me, and slipped out of my heels as I heard the distant sound of the shower. I ran my hands over my little black dress, smoothing out the wrinkles as I walked further into the apartment lit only by the New York skyline.

I raised an eyebrow, pausing beside the couch where I found a number of files and surveillance photos all relating to Loretta spread out. It was all the same stuff I'd spent the past couple of months studying. I didn't linger and made my way towards the large bed, perching myself on the edge of the neatly made sheets.

I planned to pry every little piece of information about Loretta from Clint. I needed to discover a weak spot, a little clink in her armour so I could exploit that and save face for SHIELD. But it wouldn't be easy, Clint knew his way through my charms and if I got desperate I'd attempt honesty – I prayed it wouldn't come to that. In our line of work, being honest hurt more than the lies we weaved.

When Clint finally emerged from the bathroom, he came out securing a towel round his waist, his blue eyes widened and my red painted lips curved.

"What the…Gin?"

"Hello handsome."

"How…what are you even doing here?"

"I'm visiting Fury and Nat. So I thought I'd pop by and take you out to dinner."

"I'm not interested." He stalked over to the dresser and rummaged for some clothes, allowing me the time to admire his toned body and cute butt. He cleared his throat and my hazel eyes lifted to his narrowed gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't old friends catch up?" I leaned back against the bed on my elbows, feeling my loose waves fall off my shoulders.

"I doubt Fury just asked you to come and visit him."

"Why are all spooks so suspicious?"

He closed the dresser drawers, his shoulder muscles tensing as he banged his clenched fists upon the dresser top making me flinch. I hadn't seen him this upset before. It was actually unnerving to see him so bothered.

"We haven't talked in six years! And now you're lying on my bed trying to seduce me, what the fuck Gin?"

I sat up lightly shaking my head at him. "I'm not trying anything –"

"I don't believe you!" He stalked over and roughly grabbed my arms, hauling me up so I was forced to stare into his watery eyes. "Fury sent you didn't he? He sends a pretty face from my past to see if I've finally cracked!"

"No –"

"Are you wearing a wire?" He released my arms and started patting me down.

"Christ Clint! Strip me if you have too but Fury didn't send me!" I snapped and grabbed his face, holding it within my hands. "Talk to me, what's going on in that head of yours?" I asked quietly and he shrugged, pulling away.

An eerie silence fell between us and I slowly sat back down upon the bed, clasping my hands in my lap. Clint ran a hand back through his hair, pacing wildly before me.

"You still have a cute ass."

A ragged breath passed his lips as he stopped pacing to look at me. "Gin…"

"Just making an observation." I flashed him a pleasant smile and patted the space beside me. "Come and talk to me,"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Clint sighed again and walked over, dropping down beside me. "I've been tracking a target…someone I use to know. We grew up together, but I left her…anyway she stole something important and Fury wants it back badly enough he's considering issuing a kill order…he thinks I don't have the guts to kill her, if he gives the final order."

"Well, all things considered it wouldn't be the first time you couldn't pull the trigger."

He lightly shook his head. "Tash was different; all she'd ever been was a spy. Loretta was a good girl, once."

"What about me?"

He glanced at me, unable to stop the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. "I'm a sucker for a pretty face, especially in the Pairs moonlight." He nudged my side as I blushed, recalling the memory of one of the few nights we'd spent in each other's company. "How about a trip down memory lane?"

"Seriously?"

My eyebrows arched as he raised a hand to my face, leaning in to kiss me. I'd come here to question him and as usual he'd switched the tables without me realizing it. Clint easily eased me back against the sheets, lowering his hand to my hip as I curled my arms round his neck remembering what a great kisser he was. My fingers graced the back of his neck, making him shiver. He shifted his lips along my jaw, my head tilting back as his lush lips sucked the delicate skin of my neck.

When his roaming hand began tugging the hem of my dress up my leg, one thought filled my head – he was the clink in Loretta's armour. It had been so painfully obvious, that I'd overlooked it.

"Clint…" I pressed my hands flat against his bare chest. "Stop,"

"You use to like me taking the lead," he frowned as I pushed him off me.

"I forgot I've already dinner plans." I peck his cheek with a kiss, smiling as I slid off the bed and adjusted my dress. "Raincheck?"

"I've waited six years for the last one, so why not?" He sighed running a hand back through his hair as he sat up.

"Thanks. See you!"

I quickly walked off, picking up my heels at the door and made my way back to my apartment where I picked the phone off the latch. I grabbed my notebook off the kitchen counter and flicked through the pages until I found the phone number written in black bold writing.

"You're not as good as you think you are Loretta Simms. Prepare to meet the bigger bitch."

My thumb moved over the keypad and I raised the phone to my ear, listening to the dial play before someone picked up at the other end.

**Loretta.**

I woke to the noise of my phone vibrating against the wooden bedside table. I groaned as I reached for it and pressed the answer button.

"You've woken me up so this better be good."

"_Are you Loretta?__"_ A female voice floated through the phone line making me frown.

"There could be thousands of Loretta's; you'll need to be more specific." I told her.

I heard her strong, confident tone falter as she sighed in frustration. _"__Are you Loretta Simms or not?__"_

"Depends who's asking," I earned another long sigh. I couldn't help but smile, realizing she didn't have much patience.

"_I heard you have the Tesseract handheld weapon created by Professor Sheffield, and I__'__d like to make an offer to take it off your hands.__"_

I sat up in bed now interested in what this woman had to offer.

"I must tell you, I'm not just giving it away. I already have a high offer for it. It ranges in the thousands, so if you want it you're going to have to offer higher than that."

"_How much is your recent bidder willing to pay you?__"_

"Fifty thousand…which is proof it's not just some novelty toy."

"_I__'__ll double it. A hundred grand __–"_

"You've got to be joking?"

The deal sounded too good to be true. I didn't trust easily and when something sounded like that, I had to make sure it was for real. I wasn't going to make some deal, only to end up captured.

"_No, when I want something I usually get it…one way or another.__"_

"You'll have to prove to me this isn't a set-up, I'd hate to have to kill you."

She chuckled. _"__I__'__m sure you would Loretta, but I happen to know you__'__re on the outskirts of New York, so I think we should meet on neutral ground…Central Park at three?__"_

"And what if I don't show?"

"_I__'__m sure SHIELD would love an anonymous phone call stating your whereabouts.__"_

"Is that a threat?"

"_Only if you let it be. I__'__ll call you an hour before the meeting to tell you where to meet me.__"_

The line went dead. I frowned even more as I rolled out of bed and grabbed my watch placing it on my wrist as I glanced at the time. It was 11pm. I'd only had four hours sleep. Being an assassin was draining.

I packed up my bag and headed towards the lobby, checking out. I found a car just down the street and broke into it, and made my way towards the city. With what money I had, I booked myself into a fancy room, in one of those posh hotels for the rich folk that thought themselves better than everyone else. Tonight I was going to pamper myself; I didn't need sleep right now. God knows what would happen at 3pm.


	10. Gin - Damaged Goods Meet

**10 ****–**** Damaged Goods Meet.**

**Gin.**

"You had no business contacting her Agent Renard!"

"You're the one that wanted me back here."

I loaded my gun, clicking on the safety before placing it in the back of my pants. My hazel eyes lifted to Director Fury fuming nearby while I prepared for my meeting with Loretta.

"She's a gun for hire, completely unpredictable. And she gave my two best agents the slip!"

I pouted at him. "I thought I was your best agent."

"Renard." He sighed heavily and lightly shook his head as I combed my fingers through my hair bringing the pieces round to sit over a shoulder. "Are you sure you can gain her trust?"

"Look boss, I've done my homework on this girl and I've spoken to Clint," I sat on the couch, pulling on a pair of black knee-high riding boots over my skinny jeans. "He's the best marksman I've ever met, but he won't kill her, he can't kill her which is why I'm here."

"Are you telling me Agent Barton has been compromised?"

I stood up tugging the bottom of my light gray military inspired blazer as I looked at Fury. "There's always one person you'd do anything and everything to protect, even if it meant dying in their place…"

Natasha's face appeared in my mind, and even though my feelings for her would always linger, the idea of us being together was a fantasy. We'd never be together, not when the job came first.

"I understand." He replied simply. "But I don't think you should go without backup –"

"C'mon boss, I'm not a newbie –"

"Since Agent Romanoff is on assignment in Europe, I'd feel more comfortable if you took Captain Rogers with you." I raised my eyebrows at him, placing my hands on my hips just as there was a convenient knock on my apartment door. "I took the liberty of filling him in on the details. I've also arranged for you to stay with Captain Rogers during the mission to protect your cover."

"Of course you did." I muttered under my breath.

The door opened and the infamous Captain America entered, a calm expression plastered upon his handsome features, and dressed in his usual simple forties attire. I snatched up my cell phone and shoulder bag from the coffee table, shaking my head at Fury as I walked by.

"Good luck."

"C'mon Captain." I muttered taking his arm, walking us out the door.

-x-

A gentle breeze swept through Central Park, catching my loose brown waves and untangling them as the afternoon sun warmed my back. Steve and I wandered slowly and quietly along a concrete path. He had his hands buried in his pant pockets, walking stiffly and studying the area with a trained military eye, while I casually walked beside him.

"Relax Captain, no Nazi's are gonna jump out at you here." I chuckled causing his blue eyes to turn swiftly towards me. "I pulled your file the day we met, it made for interesting reading."

"So would've yours if most of it wasn't blacked out."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You checked up on me?"

"The Director thought it would be a good idea, after I volunteered to help. He spoke highly of you ma'am."

"That's surprising; I always assumed I pissed him off."

"He said that too." He chuckled. "How did you get involved with SHIELD anyway?"

"I've got a colourful history."

"A colourful history?"

"Any more information will cost you dinner Captain."

I stared ahead, spying a couple walking towards us. They were holding hands, looking blissfully happy and despite the twang of loneliness in my heart I got an idea. I reached for one of Steve's arms and wrapped it round my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?"

"One things for sure, Loretta is expecting one person not two." I moved closer against his side, snaking an arm round his waist, unsuspectingly liking the way we fit nicely together. His body was warm and firm. He smelt of worn leather and old spice cologne, which I found strangely appealing. "And arms like yours Captain should be wrapped around a girl."

I noted with some amusement that his cheeks turned a light shade of red, and his posture stiffened even more within my grasp. "Cap…Steve, I'm not gonna bite…unless you're into that type of thing?" His blushed deepened and I laughed. "I'm just screwing with you. Relax already! You took on heaps of German soldiers at one time, this should be easy!"

"All things considered ma'am, I'd rather take on the German's."

His blue eyes glanced down at me as I smiled. "Call me Gin."

"So," he eventually looked away, a small smile tugging at his lips. "What's the plan Gin?"

"I'm gonna meet Loretta and see this weapon for myself."

"That's it?" He asked.

"And then I'm gonna try and become her friend, find out her contacts and then Fury will decide whether to issue a kill order." I glanced around the park when the little hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. Something or someone was watching us. "Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Are your superman senses picking up anything?"

"No."

I tried to ignore the unholy shiver running down my spine, looking over families having picnics and friends playing football to discover a lone figure standing near one of the entrances to the park. "Ten o'clock Steve,"

"The blonde?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you tell?"

"The way she stands, moves, even the way she looks. Spies, assassins, agents…they all move and act a certain way."

I stated feeling my heart begin to race now the mission was in full swing. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be in the field, stalking a target and watching for the moment the adrenalin could be released in a simple greeting or kill shot.

"You don't move like that." My lips curved as we glanced at each other and he shrugged. "Where do you want me?"

"I could answer that a hundred different ways." I muttered catching the slender blonde gazing around the area and abruptly pulled away from Steve. I clapped my hands and whistled. "C'mon baby, where are you?" I called.

"What are you doing?" Steve hissed.

"Looking for our dog," I jogged towards the blonde, continuing to clap my hands and whistle, stopping a couple of people to ask about a missing dog before reaching her. "Excuse me? Have you seen a little black pug running round here?"

"No." She frowned at me as I sighed and hopelessly looking around.

"We only just got her…she's just a puppy!" I turned round to see Steve walking over and bit down hard on my bottom lip, instantly making my eyes water. "Babe! Did you find her?"

Steve slowly shook his head. I turned back to the blonde, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

"Can you help us look for her?"

"I guess," she glanced at her watch. "What's your dog's name?"

"Loretta." The blonde stiffened and motioned to grab her backpack sitting at her feet but I shook my head. "You're good enough to know drawing a gun in the park will cause some unwanted attention." I wiped my cheek as she sighed.

"Nice play, missing dog…should've known. You called me?"

"I did. My name is Gin Renard, shall we talk?" I nodded my head towards the nearest park bench. We moved together, never taking our eyes off each other until we sat and she motioned to Steve.

"Who's he?"

"That handsome devil works for me." I replied and waved him off, his gaze narrowed slightly but he wandered away leaving me alone with Loretta. "So Loretta, where is my prize?"

"Where's the money?"

"I don't pay you until I have procession of the weapon."

I relaxed against the bench, resting my hands in my lap, studying the slender girl beside me. She looked like she'd been on the run for some time, and even though dark circles were appearing beneath her bright blue eyes, she could probably still take me on.

"That won't happen until I see the money."

I sighed softly. "We could go in circles with this conversation, and I don't have the patience to do that. Show me the weapon, and I'll wire the money into any account of your choosing –"

"I want cash." She stated stubbornly, clutching her backpack against her chest.

"Honestly sweetheart, how long have you been in this game? A hundred grand in cash will raise some eyebrows,"

"I don't care. I only deal in cash. No cash, no deal."

I pulled my cell phone from my blazer pocket and sent a message to Fury, letting him know the meeting was in progress. "That will take some time,"

"I've got all the time in the world."

"So, how long have you had it?"

"Awhile." She stared ahead for a moment and then looked around the area for any sign I might be about to betray her.

"Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Loretta?"

"There's nothing to know." She glanced at me, an eyebrow arching as I smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm sure with your contacts you'll be able to dig up something about me." My cell phone beeped and I glanced at the screen. Fury gave me the go ahead for my plan. "I can have the money ready for tomorrow morning."

"Then we'll meet tomorrow –"

"No, I want to see the weapon." Her jaw clenched as our eyes bored into each other's, trying to find a weak spot but when it didn't happen, she slowly undid her backpack. She pulled it back far enough so I could peer inside and see the shining blue light of Tesseract power within the weapon. "Very nice. Why don't we have dinner together…to celebrate the deal?"

"No." She stood up.

"All right, you say no now, but I bet after you run my name through your contacts you'll want to see me again." I rose from the bench and pulled out a piece of paper that I'd scribbled my number on. "You can reach me here. It was a pleasure doing business with you." I smiled and walked over to Steve, linking my arm through his as we walked away.

"Well?"

"She'll be calling me very soon."


	11. Gin-Steve - Jedi Bullshit & Fantasies

**11 – Jedi Bullshit and Fantasies.**

**Gin.**

I stood quietly by one of the windows that gave me the perfect view of Stark Tower. The dazzling building was a beacon of hope for all those who considered the Avengers friends and saviors, after their epic battle a few months before.

I unwittingly stole at glance over my shoulder as Steve busied himself by making us a coffee in his kitchen. A minor glimmer of something unknown fluttered in my heart as I watched him lightly shake his head, causing stray strands of honey blonde hair to fall out of their neatly combed setting.

I moved away from the window, the heels of my boots echoing over the wooden floor boards as I took in the simple décor of his apartment. The furniture appeared second hand, well-loved and old fashioned, and there didn't appear to be any trace of modern technology apart from the cell phone and laptop SHIELD issued him. It reminded me of my grandparents' house in New Jersey, even smelt like it. But it was homey and I liked it.

I lingered beside the open bedroom doorway, peering at the neatly made double bed before I walked over to his desk. SHIELD files covered the surface, most appeared to be from the earlier days of the agency by the wear and tear of them. I curiously peeked at one of them discovering a pretty brunette, my eyebrow rose and I let the file fall close.

"You said three sugars right?"

I faced Steve, curtly nodding my head as he walked over to hand me a cup. "Thanks,"

"You can take the bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the couch –"

"Steve, we're adults, I think we can share a bed." He blushed looking down into his cup. "But it's your place, whatever you think is fine." I added. "I'm sorry; I keep forgetting you're not from this time."

"It's okay,"

I shook my head perching myself on the edge of the couch. "No it's not, I can be a bit of a smartass sometimes, and I don't think before I speak. But I get it must be tough for you to be here,"

"You have no idea." He muttered sitting beside me. I didn't miss the hint of anger lacing his tone, and fought the urge to reach out and comfort him.

"Do you hate it here?"

"Sometimes." He admitted glancing sideways at me. "I grew up here but nothing's familiar to me,"

"That's not such a bad thing, sometimes familiar ends up hurting you." I stated quietly, setting the cup on the coffee table and rubbed my hands together.

"Is that why you left SHIELD?"

"No." I jumped up from the couch as there was a sharp knock against the door. I pulled out my gun, clicking off the safety as Steve went to answer it. "Who is it?"

He opened the door wider revealing Clint who stormed into the apartment, like an animal suddenly released from its cage. This wasn't good.

"What the fuck is going on?" He snapped.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," I replied setting my gun slowly upon the coffee table as Clint's blue eyes narrowed at me.

"I saw you at the Park!"

"Which park?"

He stalked over, roughly grabbing my arms. "Don't fuck around with me Gin! Is that why you're back? Fury wants you to take out Loretta?"

"I think you should take your hands off the lady." Steve spoke calmly behind Clint.

"It's okay Steve." I looked into Clint's eyes and recognized the emotion bubbling within him, as I'd been in the same position before. There was only one way to save him and I hated myself for doing it. "Remember the other night when I said I had dinner plans? It was with Steve," Clint frowned at me but slowly unwrapped his fingers from around my arm. "Fury found out that we'd being seeing each other and asked me to come back; he was worried someone might use me to get to Steve. I've been here all day, so I don't know who you saw at the park."

I moved pass him, reaching for Steve's hand as I stood beside him. He gave my hand a brief squeeze as Clint faced us, eyeing us silently for a few moments before shaking his head.

"I was so sure…Tash never said anything about you two,"

"She doesn't know."

Clint ran his hands back through his hair and walked back towards the door, muttering under his breath as he left the apartment. Once the door closed behind him a long sigh parted my lips and I released Steve's hand.

"I actually believed that myself." He stated.

"I'm not proud to admit I'm the Jedi Master of bullshit." I lightly shook my head walking over to the window. "I'd almost forgotten up until now why I hated being an agent. He doesn't deserve to be kept in the dark."

"You care about Clint?"

It sounded like a question but Steve said it as a statement, causing me to look back at him as he shoved his hands in his pockets. The skin between his eyebrows had pinched together; I'd noticed he only did that when he was frustrated.

"Yes. We've worked together in the past."

"Is that all you've done together?"

I faced him folding my arms across my chest. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous,"

"What? No, of course not." He answered too quickly and I couldn't stop the smirk from creeping upon my face.

"Don't worry Steve. That happened a long time ago, and I have no intention of going back there." I walked over to the coffee table, picking up my gun and shoulder bag. "It's been a long day, do you mind if I borrow something to sleep in?"

He shook his head. "Help yourself to whatever you need."

I went up to him and lightly brushed my lips against the corner of his mouth. "Thanks, for everything." I moved away, heading into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

**Steve.**

Each time my bandaged fists connected with the boxing bag, I released a long breath of air trying to ignore the memories that flashed before my eyes. I relived the war when I was alone and the memories could creep up on me. I heard the explosions and screams of dying soldiers; I smelt the winter air mixing with the cigarette smoke waffling through a cozy London bar.

I slammed another couple of punches feeling the stiff sand within the bag shift with the force. I saw the faces of my friends, but I'd never be able to stare a joke or drink with them again.

"I'd hate to get on your bad side Captain."

I unclenched my fists and held the bag until it became still, but my blue eyes glanced sideways to watch Gin walk out of the bedroom wearing one of my shirts, her hair loose. The hem reached her thigh, covering enough of her behind for decency's sake but she'd left the top few buttons open. I swallowed hard as she came up beside me, pressing her fingers into the bag.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I can't switch off." She admitted flashing me a small smile. "What's your excuse?"

"I was asleep for almost seventy years."

"Fair enough," she chuckled "Loretta called me. She ran my name through her contacts and found out I use to work for SHIELD,"

"Did you want her to know that?"

"Yeah, it will get me on side with her. We're meeting tomorrow morning, so I'm gonna ask a huge favour of you,"

"Anything,"

"I'm going in alone." I opened my mouth to protest but she shook her head. "I need to gain her trust, which will be hard enough without you hanging around. The girl has an itchy trigger finger and I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire." She stated and rested her hand upon my arm, her hazel eyes looking up at me as my heart swelled. "I'll fill you in on everything when I get back."

She walked by heading to the kitchen, my gaze brazenly following her hips.

I'd never admit aloud that I liked the way she kept me on my toes. I'd quickly learnt she always had a sassy comeback waiting in the wings, and overshared – sometimes too much for my liking but it was oddly attractive when she paired it with her alluring smile or touched my arm. Her pretty features were making the dull ache in my chest possible to live with. If she could affect me like this within hours of knowing each other, godknows what would happen the longer this mission went on.

I tried to focus on delivering strong punches, my memories fading to be replaced with fantasies of Gin. The thought of her soft lips against my skin made my cheeks burst with heat, and then I'd think about her slender body being pressed against mine earlier in the day and my stomach twisted in knots. I'd been around Tony Stark too long. I was thinking of Gin only has a pleasurable object, objectifying her like Tony had with the countless of women he'd been with.

I heard Gin's bare feet tap lightly against the floorboards and looked up to find her holding a glass of water with one hand while the other massaged the back of her neck. The slight stretch of her arm caused my shirt to rise, exposing the black panties she wore underneath. I gripped the boxing bag again to stop myself from walking over to her. It would be easy to pin her against the nearest wall and devour her skin with my mouth, rip of those panties and make her moan my name.

"Dammit." I muttered, lightly shaking my head.

"Did you say something?"

My gaze swiftly shifted to Gin lingering in the bedroom doorway. "Ah, no…get some sleep."

"Yeah, you too." She disappeared into the bedroom, closing the door behind her and I started punching the bag again.


	12. Steve-Lo - Breakfast Meetings

**12 – Breakfast Meetings.**

**Steve.**

The bacon strips sizzled in the frying pan, the wonderful scent filling the apartment as I went about making breakfast. I'd woken at dawn, and gone for my usual run before returning to the apartment finding Gin still hidden away in the bedroom, so I had a shower and decided to make her something to eat before her meeting with Loretta.

I was on my second cup of strong black coffee when the bedroom door open and Gin appeared. I tried to stop the goofy grin from forming but it was hard as she yawned, stumbling out half-asleep but cute as button. The ends of her hair were tangled, and my shirt wrinkled from restless sleep.

"You look like you could use a coffee."

She nodded running a hand back through her hair as she walked over. She came up beside me, glancing at the frying pan before taking the cup from my grasp, inhaling the coffee with a pleasant sigh before drinking a couple of mouthfuls. "Needs sugar."

"You're sweet enough as it is." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Too early?"

"No, I just didn't think you were the flirting type." She leaned against the breakfast bar nodding her head at the stove. "What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

I grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began dishing up the French toast I'd made earlier, added the bacon and set the plate down on the counter watching Gin's hazel eyes light up.

"I love French toast and bacon."

"I know,"

"How do you know that?"

"It was one of the few things not blacked out in your file." I smiled grabbing the bottle maple syrup from the fridge, I set it down beside her plate and she smiled. "Yeah, that was mentioned as well."

She set the coffee cup down and reached up to kiss my cheek. "You're quickly becoming my new favourite person Steve." She moved around the breakfast bar, hopping up on the stool and began pouring the maple syrup over everything.

"Do you want some more bacon to go with your syrup?" I smirked as she stabbed a small piece of French toast with her fork and held it out to me.

"This is heaven on a plate."

I took the syrup covered toast, chewing it with a nod. "Not bad."

Our moment was interrupted by a ringing cell phone and by the way Gin slipped off the stool and bolted for the bedroom, I gathered she'd been expecting a call. She emerged moments later fully dressed, roughly combing her hair up into a bun on the top of her head.

"Loretta wants to see me."

"Right now?" She nodded hopping on one foot as she pulled on a boot. "I don't think you should go alone," she pulled on the other boot and snatched up her bag, shifting through the contents.

"I've been in worse situations…when we sleep together you'll see that for yourself."

"W-when we what?" I spluttered causing her lips to curve as she painted them with red lipstick.

"Well, I need something to push me through this mission." She added some mascara to her eyelashes, snapped her compact close and headed for the door, flashing me a grin before she disappeared out the door.

**Loretta.**

I stood in the same place I met Gin and her associate yesterday. I was hoping today she'd come alone even though her associate, who turned out to be none other than Captain America said nothing and was pretty cute in person. I usually only made deals with one person, so I'd instructed she came alone and I'd make sure I knew enough about her before our meeting.

I looked her up as soon as I got back to my fancy hotel room. What information there was about Genevieve Renard was sparse. My contacts could only dig up a few key items, notably that she'd been recruited by SHIELD after an incident in Russia, involving Clint's partner Natasha Romanoff. I'd heard about Natasha's reputation enough but never Gin's. I assumed Gin didn't like getting her hands dirty. She spent five years with the agency before quitting after her partners death during a mission a few years back. The only other useful bit of information was that Gin might've been behind some infamous robberies – most dealing in fine pieces of jewellery, art and antiques.

I looked at my watch and noticed Gin was a minute late. I frowned and went to stand up to leave when I heard my name.

"Hello Loretta,"

I turned around and came face to face with Gin. My eyes narrowed. "You're late. I don't make deals with people who are late."

"Traffic was a bitch," was all she said.

"That's what you usually get for wanting to meet in a city like this, isn't it Agent Renard?" I asked her. She didn't flinch when she I used her Agent status. She didn't even bother to reply. "I want to know what a highly skilled Agent of your status wants with something SHIELD created other than wanting to turn me in."

"Revenge," she stated simply.

"Right, for your partner getting killed during a mission, where was that again?"

"You really are an insensitive bitch,"

"Well I have a lot to blame for that."

"Is Clint Barton one of those reasons?" She asked me a smirk forming on her red painted lips.

I just smiled instead of showing my true feelings. She wasn't going to get one up on me. "I actually have a lot to thank Barton for. You've obviously read my file SHIELD gave you. From a psychological point of view – If it wasn't for Barton, I wouldn't be the person I am today."

"I forgot you had a psychology degree. But considering that you're not a very stable young woman are you?" She smiled.

I continued to hold her gaze, neither of us willing to back down. "Enough about me, I want to know about you," I turned serious, "Why you've never been SHIELD's biggest fan, you're past with Romanoff and let's not forget Barton."

"Too easy," she chuckled sitting on the park bench, crossing one leg over the other. "SHIELD screwed me over and my partner died. Natasha made me who I am today and Barton," she glanced up at me as her eyebrow arched. "Let's just say we were personally involved."

I knew what she meant. I felt a ping of jealousy but ignored it. "I heard that Clint liked to get around. I'm sure you weren't the only one."

"Enough about Barton, whom you obviously still care about and let's talk about making a deal,"

I smiled knowing she was getting impatient. "I don't know if I can trust you. You're an agent with SHIELD. I don't know if you're working with the Captain or just screwing him, maybe it's both."

"He's SHIELD's idea of a cover story, but I consider myself available to the highest bidder."

"Like a whore?"

She rolled her eyes. "That pretty weapon you've got is my way of getting revenge on them."

"Revenge is such a bad word. It always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"It didn't when you burnt down the orphanage."

I glared at her. "That was different!"

"Don't be naive Loretta; it was revenge against the people that made your life a living hell." She took an unpleasant amount of satisfaction in knowing she'd hit a sore spot. "I almost felt sorry for you when I read your file but then I saw the killer you've become. And that's all you are right now – a vengeful killer."

"You can talk Agent Renard. You don't exactly have a clean record either. What made your life a walking contradiction? What exactly led you to become a rouge agent with an agency that deals with all kinds of monsters, human and inhuman?" I questioned her.

"People talk about what it's like to feel pain, lost even torture." She spoke softly yet every word carried, commanding my attention. "But they're only words to them; I've lived those words and have the emotional and physical scars to prove it. Me and my partner were sent to Shanghai to take out a General who was running experiments on local villagers. He was attempting to recreate the super-soldier serum. We'd been hiding out in a small village, watching his base…we got the kill order, so we moved in. We thought we'd only have to deal with a handful of soldiers because our Intel told us the General was moving to another base but when we got inside…"

She closed her eyes briefly and opened them as I sat on the park bench beside her.

"The Intel was wrong, SHIELD's contact was working for the General…the bastard set us up to be captured. They tortured us for information, they used methods I'd never seen before…but we didn't break. After a couple of months they decided to get creative, and my partner couldn't take my screaming anymore. He distracted them so I could escape through the sewers…he died, I lived and I left SHIELD."

"So what will you do with the weapon?"

"I plan on walking into SHIELD headquarters and taking out as many agents as I can."

"A massacre?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "That's a bit extreme don't you think?"

"Well I could take a leaf out of your book and just burn the place down."

"Or maybe you could help me," I suggested slowly feeling a new plan begin to form in my head. "We both want to take out SHIELD, so why don't we sell their weapon back to them?"

"How does that get us justice?"

"You haven't seen what I do to people I make deals with." I smiled.


	13. Gin-Lo - Use Somebody

**13 – Use Somebody.**

**Gin.**

I couldn't sleep that night, going over every moment of my conversation with Loretta, trying to figure her and her end game out but I'd hear Steve slam a punch against the boxing bag and lose my train of thought. I kicked off the blankets, tiptoeing over to the door and lean against the cool wood, listening as he spent another night in front of that leather bag.

I chewed on my bottom lip as my fingers grasped the door handle, carefully opening it so the dim light spilled into the dark bedroom. I emerged into the room, discovering Steve in his loose sweat pants and tight white T-shirt beating the poor defenseless punching bag.

I leaned against the doorframe, silently watching his arm muscles tighten before every blow and release as he exhaled roughly. With every blow he delivered, I felt my cheeks heat up as I admired his form, secretly wondering if he'd used that sort of passion in bed. I lightly slapped my cheek for thinking such things, the noise breaking the spell and making Steve look up.

He puffed out his cheeks. "Gin?"

"I see we're both having trouble sleeping again." I walked over realizing I commanded his attention without needing to use any tricks or words. "Fury must spend a small fortune on these things," I nodded me head towards the broken bag in the corner and Steve blushed.

"It keeps me occupied."

"Ever tried sparring with someone?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." He blushed as I moved in-between him and the boxing bag. The heat of his body was so close, and my fingers twitched at my sides just wanting to run my hands through his hair.

"Natasha taught me a few things," I raised an eyebrow at him. "If you ever wanna try your luck."

"She's handy in a fight,"

"That she is." I smiled lingering a moment before moving away back to the bedroom but paused in the doorway deciding to reveal a little more of myself to him. I felt like I could be myself and he wouldn't run for the hills. "Steve,"

"Yeah Gin?"

"I don't sleep well because I have nightmares…things from my past. Usually I just drink until I pass out but…" I chewed on my bottom lip suddenly bashful under his intense gaze.

"But what?"

"Sometimes I can sleep if there's someone beside me."

He frowned slightly. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Sleep yes, sex no. That's if it isn't too weird –"

"No I understand. Let me wash up and I'll be in soon."

I made my way back to bed, climbing beneath the blankets and curled up on my side. I was half-asleep by the time Steve entered, carefully sliding beneath the blankets beside me. He raised a hand to my face, gently brushing stray strands of hair behind my ear and I snuggled closer towards his warmth.

"Thank you Steve," I whispered.

"For what?"

"Being there." I replied and drifted off to sleep.

**Loretta.**

I got back to my hotel room. I had a plan to pack up and leave but something about Gin made me want to believe what she said. I knew she was telling the truth in most parts. But then something pulled me from my thoughts. I could feel something was different about the atmosphere. I pulled out my gun and made my way into the main room. I kept my finger on the trigger in case I had to pull it. I went to take a step when I felt a nozzle press against the back of my skull.

"Drop the gun Lo," I heard from behind me.

I smiled recognizing the voice. He was the only one that called me Lo. With everyone else it was Loretta or Retta.

I lowered my gun. "Have you been stalking me Clinton?"

"More like following,"

I felt him lower his own gun before I heard him take a step back and the light switch on. I turned around to face him.

"So how did you find me?"

"I followed Gin to see the two of you meet. I followed you finding out where you were staying. After that I went to see Gin, and she gave me some bullshit story. I didn't think you'd meet up again but then you did today," he said. "You shouldn't really trust her. She's bad news."

"That makes two of us, doesn't it Clint. But admit it. That's not the reason you don't want me working with her." He gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes. "I know about your little personal history with a few of the female agents. There was you and is it Natasha or Natalia? Then there was you and Renard," I said their names like they were venom.

Even though I was thinking of working with Gin it didn't mean I liked her history with the one person who I thought cared about me.

"Natasha was easy, like a cheap whore. She didn't want commitment, it was strictly physical but Agent Renard wanted more, didn't she? She wanted you to commit. But you've never been one to commit to anything but your missions. You just can't keep your dick in your pants, even if it's just to blow off a little steam!"

"You don't know anything about my past with women, Lo." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Only the past you had with me. I have a lot to thank you for," I smirked. "And if you're here because you're worried about your little agent friend, you can leave now because you have nothing to worry about, for now."

"You know I never cared for anyone as much as I care for you," he said.

I scoffed at him, "You wanna make a bet on that Clinton."

I loved calling him Clinton. Sometimes I could tell it got under his skin when someone called him that. But not with me.

"Lo, stop!" He said angrily taking a step towards me, closing the gap between us.

"That's why you go around screwing every woman you can but the one you do 'care' about you abandoned," I frowned at him.

"I haven't screwed them all,"

"Not since Gin anyway, you still hooked on her?" I taunted.

"I was never hooked on her. I was never hooked on Natasha. I was never hooked on anyone except for the little girl I left at the orphanage to defend for herself back when we were younger!" The distance between us was shortening.

I looked at him with a straight face even though I could feel my anger start to boil. Sometimes I hated when our conversations turned to the orphanage. We knew it was touchy subject for the both of us.

"Don't say something you'll regret Clint."

I turned to walk away but I felt him turn me back around. He pulled me to him crashing his lips to mine. I wanted to push him away but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt him back me up towards the bedroom. His body pushed against mine causing me to lie back on the bed. He hovered over me and kissed from my jaw down my neck. I let out a soft moan.

His hands roamed my body as mine started unbuttoning his shirt. He removed my shirt and started undoing my pants. He stood up, pulling them down. I pulled him into a kiss as I moved up towards the pillows pulling him with me. The rest of our clothes were soon discarded. I knew this was a bad idea but right now all I wanted was him, his lips on mine, our skin touching, our bodies becoming one even if it was for just one night. A night with Clint was all I needed.


	14. Steve-Gin - Coming Full Circle

**14 – Coming Full Circle.**

**Steve.**

I inhaled softly, breathing in Gin's scent of wild violets and spices as I woke and found her tucked up against my arm, fast asleep beside me. I felt my hand clutching something warm, with a frown I peered beneath the blankets to find one of Gin's legs draped over my groin and my hand on her thigh keeping it in place.

I blushed and dropped the blanket, trying to figure out how to move without waking her but Gin moved first. She sighed softly against my shoulder and shifted her leg slightly causing me to bite down on my lip as my groin jumped to attention. She then unwittingly decided to torture me further by outstretching her arm, sliding her fingers over my torso so goose-bumps appeared on the skin beneath my shirt. She clutched my side and whimpered. I glanced down noticing her deep furrows had appeared on her forehead, and she'd started trembling.

"No…please," she whispered scrunching her eyes tightly shut.

"Gin?"

"Get off me…no, please stop…" She murmured rolling onto her back and I sat up, leaning over her and grabbed her shoulders to gently shake her.

"Gin, wake up!"

Her fist came from nowhere connecting with my stomach. I released her shoulders in surprise as her other fist slammed into my nose. She wasn't wrong about the Black Widow teaching her a few things.

"Dammit!" I cradled my nose as Gin's eyes snapped opened and she jolted upright instantly wide awake. She blinked a couple of times before looking at me sitting beside her.

"Steve?" She reached out to touch me but I climbed off the bed, glancing at my fingers to see what little blood there was had stopped.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"I-I don't know." She swallowed hard, drawing her knees up against her chest.

She looked so fragile, almost like a lost child and I couldn't help but let my anger fade. She hadn't hit me on purpose, not when her nightmares had apparently taken her over. Obviously her sarcasm and flirty nature were a cover for the scared, tormented woman she really was. I walked round and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, placing a hand upon her arms.

"You can talk to me Gin. Was it something from your past?"

Her hazel eyes instantly filled with tears and I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around her and take away her pain. "I-I can't…please, don't ask me."

"Have you talked to anyone about these nightmares?"

"No." She whispered.

"You should –" she stubbornly shook her head. "SHIELD have people that –"

"SHIELD is the reason I have the nightmares!" She snapped and slid off the bed.

She stood with her back to me for a long time, before she bowed her head, her hands hidden in front of her. I watched quietly, unsure what she was doing but when she began sliding my shirt off her shoulders, I averted my gaze hearing the material drop to the floor.

"Gin –"

"You can look Steve," she whispered and I raised my gaze, trying to ignore my burning cheeks as she combed her hair over a shoulder and revealed the numerous marks etched into her flesh.

My blue eyes struggled to look away from the crisscrossed patterns and uneven blemishes from burns, noting there were scars upon scars. Even the black rose tattoo on her lower back was deformed. No wonder she had nightmares.

"This happened during my last mission for SHIELD." She remarked quietly. "My partner sacrificed himself so I could escape."

I rose from the bed outstretching my hands so my fingers could trace the damaged skin. Gin shivered beneath my touch but didn't move away as I buried my nose in her hair, letting a hand slide over her hip and move across her stomach to feel more faint scars.

"No one will hurt you again," I murmured.

"I've heard that before." She replied bitterly.

I carefully turned her, making her face me so she could see the truth in my eyes. "As long as I'm around, I won't let anything bad happen to you Gin."

I raised a hand to her face, my thumb catching the first tear that rolled down her cheek. She stepped closer, her lips brushing over mine. I tangled my fingers in her hair, keeping our mouths together as she pressed herself against me. Her warm naked body against mine felt delightfully sinful, and I didn't protest when her fingers undid the drawstring of my sweats, loosening them enough so they dropped around my ankles. She even got rid of my underwear, being sure to grab my ass as she did so.

"Gin –"

"I want this…I want you Steve." She murmured brushing her nose against mine.

I awkwardly stepped out of my pants, Gin urging me back towards the bed as she tugged the hem of my T-shirt. Our lips parted and I roughly pulled off my shirt, cupping her face to kiss her again, feeling her lips curve against mine. Everything seemingly fell into place in this moment, my knees weakened and an unusual tingling sensation swept through me as Gin's fingers travelled over my flesh, piercing the wall around my heart until it crumbled and exposed me.

The back of my legs hit the edge of the bed and I toppled backwards, taking Gin with me as I fell. She gasped and then chuckled, bracing her hands against my chest as she straddled my hips, peering down at me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" My hands rested on her hips, feeling comfortable there but I didn't want to push her too far.

She nodded lowering her kiss swollen lips to my chest, sweetly kissing her way up, nuzzling my neck and making a moan part my lips. When she began sucking my earlobe I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, but I couldn't let her take control.

I rolled us over, using a hand to pin her hands above her head. Her eyebrows rose inquisitively, but she kept her hands there as my hands and lips roamed over her bare skin, making her moan my name softly. Hearing the effect I had on her made my confidence soar. I reached for her underwear and hooked a couple of fingers beneath the band, I gave it a hard tug and the material easily ripped away making her gasp again.

I moved up her body and captured her mouth again, feeling her wither against me as her curled her arms round my neck. She might've been more experienced than me, but I'd make damn sure she never thought about Clint Barton again.

**Gin.**

"Did I hurt you?"

"No," I lightly brushed my nose against Steve's as we faced each other, one of his arms curled protectively around me while the other covered my hands against his chest. "I'm not gonna break…unlike the headboard." I giggled glancing up at the wooden headboard with a huge crack down the middle where Steve's fist had connected with it.

"I don't wanna explain that to Fury," he chuckled.

"Neither."

"So…" His blue eyes bored into my hazel ones for a long moment, our toes brushing. "Does this mean we're going steady?"

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I guess so…I'm not really good at this sort of thing,"

"Could've fooled me." I muttered making him blush. "But I'm not good at relationships either. And there's so much you don't know about me Steve, things that could –"

"I don't care about who you were. I like the Gin Renard that's lying in my arms right now." He stated seriously.

"Where have you been all my life?" I murmured lightly brushing my lips against his as he smiled.

"So I guess you like me then?"

"Have since the day we met…I couldn't take my eyes off that firm ass of yours." I giggled. "But I told Nat, I didn't need the distraction,"

"You two were friends before you joined SHIELD weren't you?"

"Yeah we were," my heart dropped to think about Natasha and I realized she was one secret I couldn't keep from Steve, not if I expected this to blossom into something serious.

"What is it?"

"We weren't just friends…I fell in love with her." I chewed on my bottom lip watching his features as my statement sunk in.

"Oh,"

"I know it sounds strange to you, but she found me…when no one else was looking. I didn't realize I was lost until I met her, and we went through a lot together. But once we joined SHIELD, being agents became our life and Fury put us with different partners so we hardly saw each other. And then I left and I didn't see her until she turned up on my doorstep a couple of months ago –"

Steve pressed his fingers against my lips and I closed my mouth. "It's okay; I know what it's like to choose duty over someone you care about."

"I hated her for doing that." I whispered.

"It's the choice we make; sometimes we have to think of the greater good."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "So I can't be selfish and keep you all to myself?"

"No, but a little while won't hurt." He smiled kissing me.

Steve rolled us over without breaking the kiss, a large hand moving to my thigh, drawing a leg up so he could comfortably rest between my parted legs. Butterflies filled my stomach as I felt him ready for another round, and my fingertips combed through his soft hair. He buried his head in my neck, kissing the heated skin as my cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table.

"Dammit." I groaned as Steve braced himself on his forearms.

"Could it be Loretta?"

"Maybe." He climbed off me so I could sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed and take the call. "Hello?"

"_You told Barton you're dating Captain Rogers?"_

"Hey Nat, I'm fine thanks for asking." She sighed loudly. "He was my backup for the meeting the other day okay? Barton was snooping around so I told him what I had too to keep him off my back."

"_So you're not dating?"_

I bent down and picked up one of Steve's shirts, pulling it on and slipped off the bed, lowering my voice even though he'd probably hear everything with his enhanced senses.

"Would that be such a shitty idea?"

"_Have you slept with him?"_ I didn't answer glimpsing over my shoulder to discover Steve watching me carefully. _"Gin! You're meant to be tracking Loretta for SHIELD!"_

"I am!"

"_This is exactly why you get into trouble! You let your emotions get in the way, and then you need me to come and save you –"_

"At least I have emotions Natasha!" I snapped bitterly, stalking out of the bedroom knowing this conversation could take a turn for the worse if I let her words get to me. "My emotions make me who I am, and the lack of them makes you the Black Widow. And I don't need you to save me from a damn thing!"

"_Captain Rogers is important to SHIELD, and he doesn't need you messing with his head,"_

"Like you messed with mine?" I questioned and got the silence I'd been expecting. "You said you loved me once, but it wasn't enough was it? You will always choose the job over me; you live for the next mission, well fuck that! I don't want to be an agent for the rest of my life; I want…I need something more."

"_Barton couldn't give that to you; neither could Danny, so what makes you think Captain Rogers is any different?"_

"I don't know if he is, but I'm not afraid to find out."

"_So where does that leave us?"_

"We're friends Natasha and I don't doubt we always will be." I answered honestly hearing the breaking of glass in the background.

"_I've got to go,"_

"Stay safe."

"_You too."_

She hung up and I lowered my cell phone, jumping as Steve came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I rested my hands on his arms, relaxing against his chest and within his embrace where I found the comfort I'd always longed for.

"What did she say?"

"Goodbye."


	15. Lo-Clint - Defiance

**15 ****– Defiance.**

**Loretta.**

I woke up after having the best sleep I'd ever had. There were no nightmares plaguing my sleep. In fact I didn't dream at all. I grabbed my phone and saw the time. It was just after 5AM. I looked at the man sleeping next to me. Clint looked peaceful. His face wasn't in a hard expression. He looked relaxed for the first time since we'd seen each other.

I slipped out of bed redressing in my clothes that were scattered throughout the room. I grabbed my bag and made sure its contents were still in there. When I saw everything was in order, I quietly left the bedroom and Clint sleeping alone.

Something tugged at me making me feel slightly guilty for not staying with him. I knew what we had. I felt it last night but I couldn't bear getting him caught up in this more than he already was. He was a good guy despite his assassin tendencies. He was my Clinton.

I took one last look over my shoulder as I lingered in the open bedroom doorway. I froze as he moved, holding my breath but he didn't wake. When it was safe I quietly made my way to the front door and made my retreat.

**Clint.**

I woke up the next morning in bed alone. There was no sign of Loretta anywhere. Her bag was gone. For once I was now on the other end of things. I was usually the one to be up and gone by time the woman had woken. Now it was me. I don't think I would have minded it if it wasn't Loretta who had left me. I got out of bed and got redressed. I left the hotel making sure I wasn't seen after I made sure there were no clues to where Loretta was going next or evidence I had been there with her.

I got back to headquarters to find Fury standing at the entry way. "Agent Barton, you're a little late don't you think?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I lied even though I knew he wouldn't buy it. If he really knew the truth I was sure to be put on his shit list. If I wasn't his only master marksman I'd be demoted to the control room.

"I don't need to know the details,"

"Wasn't going to tell you them," I said as we walked into the building.

"Have you heard anything from Agent Renard regarding Miss Simms?" He asked me getting straight to the point.

"No," I lied again. "But you're gonna have to watch her with your golden boy, she seems to have him wrapped around her finger, just like everyone else," I said referring to her and Steve.

"Nothing is going to happen, Captain Rogers can control himself." Fury said

"Sure he can," I said with a note of sarcasm. I bet the golden boy wasn't as wholesome as he appeared.

"It's you I am more worried about Agent Barton. You've never seemed so determined to catch someone. I've never seen you hesitate. Miss Simms seems to have YOU wrapped around HER finger," he said.

Loretta did have me wrapped around her finger. She made me question my judgment. She always had but I was never going to admit it to anyone.

"Sir if you're thinking about taking me off this mission I suggest you don't." I frowned. "I know Loretta better than anyone. I know her better than her own file does." I said replaying my argument I used before Gin was brought in to help.

"Relax Barton, I won't take you off. But you need to clear your head. Let Agent Renard draw her in. If the order is to be made then you will have to go through with it," he added. "If you don't then Agent Renard will do it for you."

"I know I can go through with it." I said feeling my stomach turn.

"You better; she's a threat to everyone right now including you. I know you care about her but you have to see her as that – nothing more than a threat." He said.

-x-

I lingered beside the window staring out over New York City, wondering where Loretta was while Fury sat behind his desk, making his notes until the doors flew open. I turned round to see Gin and Steve walking in.

"Well, if it isn't the golden couple." I remarked causing Gin's eyebrow to arch.

"I thought this was a private meeting boss," she effortlessly crossed the room and lowered herself into the armchair before the desk, Steve mirroring her actions.

"As he was the first agent on the scene, I've informed Barton on your mission."

"Yeah, so I hope you two enjoyed your cosy walk in the park the other day."

"We were undercover Barton." Gin stated rolling her eyes.

"Obviously, you're at your best undercover aren't you Renard." I took satisfaction in watching Steve grip the armrests of his chair.

"Is there something I should know?" Fury asked taking a moment to look at each of us but nobody spoke. "Fine, Renard why don't you tell us about your meeting with Miss. Simms."

Gin pulled a file from her shoulder bag, rising from the chair she walked round and shoved the file against my chest. "Loretta has asked me to join her vendetta." She tugged the ends of her blazer, facing Fury and Steve. "She still doesn't trust me, and I wouldn't put it pass her to try and shoot me. Barton seems to have that effect on women." She smirked at me as I flicked through the file, most of them being photos of the Tesseract weapon and crime scenes, of pooling blood and body parts.

"Why did she ask you to join her?" Fury asked reclining in his chair.

"Ah…I told her about Shanghai." The office went silent and even I looked up, surprised to her she'd spoken about that mission. "Anyway, Loretta suggested we try and sell the weapon back to SHIELD –"

"She won't let that weapon go, it's a stupid move." I stated.

"I agree," Steve spoke up. "Loretta isn't stupid enough to let her bargaining chip go, she knows SHIELD wouldn't just let her walk away if she hands it over."

"No offence Cap, but you don't know Loretta like I do."

Gin instantly jumped to Steve's defence. "And how well do you know her Barton? When I spoke to her, I got the impression you two were just childhood friends, before you abandoned her to daily beatings and god knows what else."

The file and photos slipped from my grasp, floating to the floor as I advanced towards Gin but Steve jumped up, reaching for her arm and dragging her away from me.

"Enough!" Fury snapped. "What else do you have Renard?"

"Her last words to me were 'You haven't seen what I do to people I make deals with', so me and Steve looked into people who might buy be interested in buying the weapon,"

"And?" Fury questioned.

"We found a handful of unsolved deaths, there wasn't much left for police to figure out what happened." Steve stated. "We figure Loretta got to them first, kill them before they could kill her and take the weapon."

"Do you agree with my recommendation?" Fury asked causing Steve and Gin to glance at each other, an uneasy feeling filling my stomach.

"Yes, I agree."

"Fine, the moment either you or Barton have Loretta in your sights you're to take the shot –"

"What? No!" I snapped.

"She's beyond help Barton!" Gin lightly shook her head at me. "That girl is so damaged we'd be doing her a favour,"

"She's not some animal to put down!" My hands clenched into tight fists. "She needs help! I can help her!"

"How? By turning her into one of us? We're hardly a picture of good mental health Barton! She takes pleasure in killing people, this is just a game to her and you're falling for it because you think that lost, little girl is still in her…but she's dead –"

I raised my hand but Steve's unholy reflexes stopped me from committing the act, protectively standing in front of Gin while clutching my arm. Fury rose from his chair, a hand instinctively reaching for his weapon as Gin dropped down into the nearest chair.

"Let me go." I muttered and Steve released my arm so I could stalk out of the office.


	16. Lo - Escaping the Inescapable

**16 ****–**** Escaping the Inescapable.**

**Loretta.**

I hated wearing wigs. They made my scalp itchy as hell. I could barely see out of my contacts and all the make-up I was wearing was weighing my face down. I'd gone to all this trouble just to grab a meal but I knew with SHIELD having so many agents looking for me, I couldn't run the risk of being so easily found. I'd just sat down at a table in a diner when my phone rang.

I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered it knowing it would be one of my informants. "What is it?"

"_I have something you might like to hear,__"_

"Might like to or need to?"

"_Need to. I dug more into Genevieve Renard__'__s background. It seems she was adopted. Her loving family isn't really her loving family,__"_he told me.

"Then who is?" I asked completely stunned.

"_A woman by the name of Stephanie Simms. She was a SHIELD agent back in the day; she had a fling with another Agent during a mission and got herself pregnant. She left SHIELD, had her baby and put her up for adoption to keep her from them,__"_he explained.

"Are you 100% sure her mother was Stephanie Simms?"

"_Yes ma__'__am.__You and Genevieve are half-sisters. She adopted Genevieve out to the Renard__'__s because she knew she__'__d be safe with them. You__'__re mother became a stripper because she knew it was the last place SHIELD would look for her.__"_

"SHIELD or no SHIELD, it didn't give her the right to dump me at an orphanage while adopting the precious Genevieve to people who would take care of her." I frowned. My mood just went from bad to worse. "Where did you get your information?"

"_SHIELD didn't hide the files very well. Anyone could have found them.__"_

"I've been played all along," I said and hung up before my informant said anything more.

I got up and left the diner. My appetite suddenly disappeared. I made my way back to the small hotel room I was staying in.

If they were SHIELD's files then Gin already knew. All of SHIELD already knew. One thing I didn't like is being set up.

-x-

**[August 2012]**

I'd managed to keep my little secret for a few days. I was still angry and coped by drowning myself in an alcoholic haze. I knew I had to confront Gin about my findings. Part of me believed she might not know but another part of me had a feeling she did know and it was all a part of her evil plan to bring me down.

Taking another swig from the Jack Daniels bottle in my hand, I winced as it burned my throat. I grabbed my phone and looked for Gin's number. When I found it I pressed call and waited for her to answer.

"_Renard,__"_her voice finally came through the receiver.

"I have something you might want to look at,"

My informant had sent through copies of the files he'd found. It certainly made for interesting reading. I'd read through her file more times than I could count, I'd even studied photos of her face trying to identify similar features we might've shared. But I looked like Stephanie, while Gin had her father's features.

I heard Gin sigh. _"__Can__'__t you just tell me over the phone?__"_

"No, this has to be done in person."

"_Okay where are you?__"_I gave her the hotel I was at and the room number. _"__I__'__m on my way,__"_she said and hung up.

I smiled as I fanned out the files on the table and didn't have to wait very long before she showed up. The moment she waltzed into the room I wanted to slap her, our whore of a mother protected her from SHIELD, tried to give her a good start in life while I was cast aside like common trash. I slammed the door close and Gin spun round raising an eyebrow at me.

"So what's so important?"

"How about a drink?" I walked by and snatched up the near empty bottle of Jack Daniels, waving it at her.

"I think you've had enough for the both of us Loretta."

"How's your boyfriend?" I dropped down into a chair at the table. "Y'know that's a trait you share with your mother…fucking your partner. That's what she did, fucked her partner and then oops, nine months later little Gin makes her grand entrance."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She sighed.

I pointed to the table and she walked over, lowering her shoulder bag onto the other empty chair and picked up the nearest piece of paper. I drained the last couple of mouthfuls of liquor from the bottle, smacking my lips as her hazel eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?"

"You should know –"

"Loretta!" She snapped and picked up a handful of papers, glancing over them. "Where did you find these?"

"A friend."

"This isn't possible! My parents are Cary and Eva Renard! I'm not adopted! "

"Afraid you are big sister." I chuckled; reclining in my chair as Gin lightly shook her head. "I was dumped at an orphanage but mommy dearest made sure you got a nice family –"

"She is not my mother!" Gin swept her arm across the table sending the papers and files flying to the ground. She combed her hands back through her brown hair.

"I guess you didn't know?"

She slammed her hands upon the table, staring at me for a long moment. If I wasn't so drunk it might've unnerved me. "Where did you get this information?"

"SHIELD." I murmured. "Filed under Simms…Stephanie Simms. It was classified by Nick Fury."

Gin stood up muttering under her breath. "That bastard."

"There's a kill order on your file." I added quietly watching as she paced back and forth in front of me. "And mine."

She stopped pacing to look at me. "I know,"

"They'll come after you once they've got me."

"Like hell they will." She snatched up her bag and stormed out of the hotel room.


	17. Gin-Steve - Drunk Demons

**17 ****–**** Drunk Demons.**

**Gin.**

After stalking out of Loretta's hotel room I walked into the nearest bar and perched myself upon a stool at the counter, my puffy gaze must've expressed more than words could because the hairy, old bartender placed a glass before me.

"Pick your poison sweetheart,"

"Tequila."

He grabbed a bottle of Mexican tequila and filled the glass, leaving the bottle beside it.

"I'm sure things aren't as bad as it seems."

I pulled a few notes from my wallet, placing them upon the bar as my eyebrows arched at the bartender. He took the money and the unspoken hint before walking to the other end of the bar where a television was mounted upon the wall.

I found comfort in the warmth of the liquor and the shadows created by the dim lit hanging lights. The wooden paneling and clouds of hovering cigarette smoke reminded me of the bars I'd spent my days in when I was a teenager, doing odd jobs for the Belussi crime family.

I reached for my shoulder bag, pulling out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. I shoved a stick between my lips, grabbing the matches sitting in the ashtray beside me so I could light it up. I planned to sit here for as long as it took to drink myself into a numb state.

I didn't want to think about anything, certainly not entertaining the idea that Loretta was my half-sister and SHIELD had kept the secret all these years. And I sure as hell didn't want to feel anything anymore.

I blew out a mouthful of smoke and picked up the glass, swallowing the liquor and shuddered, feeling it run down my throat and settle in my stomach.

**Steve.**

I'd spent most of the day worrying about Gin after she received a mysterious phone call at breakfast. She didn't return to my apartment, and she wasn't at SHIELD headquarters, or answering her cell phone. It was as if she'd just disappeared.

But I managed to find her with Fury's help; he mentioned something about GPS in her cell phone. I didn't understand what he meant but I found her in a dingy underground bar not far from Loretta's last known location.

I discovered Gin sitting at the bar, clumsily trying to pour herself another drink but ended up spilling the liquid over the bar instead.

"Dammit!"

"I think you've had enough,"

She lazily glanced sideways to discover me standing beside her. "Fuck."

"Let me take you home Gin,"

"Fuck off." She shook off my grip when I reached for her elbow. "I don't need some fuckin' do gooder hanging around."

I easily removed the glass from her grasp, keeping it and the almost empty bottle of Tequila out of her reach. "Have you been here all day?"

"So what if I have?" Her hazel eyes strained to hold eye contact. "What'ya gonna do Cap? I ain't yours…I ain't nobody's! People fuckin' lie! They fuckin' leave you…" Her chin trembled as she slammed her clenched fists against the bar. "I'll make the fuckers pay!"

I ignored her ranting, effortlessly helping her drunken figure off the stool and secured an arm round her waist. She leaned heavily against my side as we left the bar. We emerged on the street and I hailed a cab, helping her into the backseat.

"You're staying with me tonight."

"Woo," she wound the window down as I gave the driver my address. "You can fuck me and leave me too!"

I looked at her as the night breeze blew through her loose brown waves. "I'm not leaving you Gin,"

"Whatever Captain fuckin' America." She muttered falling back against the seat, kicking off her shoes. "Y'know, Barton was right,"

"About what?" I sighed grabbing her shoes and shoving them into her bag sitting between us.

"I'm only good enough to fool around with,"

I glanced at the cab driver who raised his eyebrows at the rear-view mirror. "This isn't the time to talk about that."

I was grateful that in that awkward moment we pulled up at my apartment building. I helped Gin out of the cab, holding her waist as we made our way into the building and took the elevator to the top floor. The moment we entered my apartment, Gin pulled away from me. Stumbling forward as she tugged off her jacket, revealing the white tank underneath.

"Where do you want me Cap?" I kicked the door closed walking over to the couch where I dropped her bag. "C'mon Cap!"

"You need to go to bed –"

"Been there, done that!" She started unbuttoning her jeans but struggled with the zipper. "Why don't you live a little?"

"Gin! Stop this!"

She shimmied out of her jeans, kicking them away. "Danny liked it in the shower," she reached for the hem of her tank top and tugged it off, leaving her in a simple set of black panties and bra. "And Barton didn't care where we were, just as long as he called the shots. Then there were the men during missions…dirty, old men who didn't care at all." She walked over and grasped my shirt with both hands, looking up at me with damp eyes. "Fury…and his fuckin' orders."

I peered down at her beautiful features, seeing only a broken girl. She'd finally hit rock bottom, after years of putting it off with all the alcohol she consumed. She was a maze and I was suddenly lost within it.

She reached up to kiss me but went deadly pale and released my shirt, stepping away from me.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She muttered and rushed into the bathroom.

I sighed and followed her; I sat on the edge of the bathtub, holding her hair back until she was well enough to stand. She washed her face at the basin, stumbling slightly but I caught her. I easily scooped her up into my arms, watching as her eyelids fluttered shut and carried her to the bedroom where I gently put her to bed. She passed out the moment her head moulded into the pillow, and I left the room lightly shaking my head.

**Gin.**

I walked out of the bedroom the next morning, hugging one of Steve's shirts against my slender figure as I stumbled across the room to the kitchen. I ignored Steve as he sat at the breakfast bar reading the morning paper and helped myself to the fresh pot of coffee.

I sighed gratefully after a couple of mouthfuls of coffee and turned round to discover him watching me. With the splitting headache and the effects of the alcohol still twisting my stomach with nausea, I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions.

"What?"

"You wanna talk about last night?"

"No."

"All right, do you wanna tell me where you were all day."

"No." I grasped the cup with a hand while the other held the unbuttoned shirt closed. I walked by, heading back towards the bedroom when he spoke again.

"I can't help you if you push me away, we're meant to be in this together,"

I slowly turned round, glaring darkly at him. "When all this is over what do you think's gonna happen Steve? We'll get married; have a family and a house with a picket white fence?" I shook my head despite that very fantasy filling my head every time I looked at him. "It ain't gonna happen, you'll remain SHIELD's golden boy and I'll be dead!

"Don't talk –"

I hurled the cup of coffee across the room, releasing a frustrated scream at the same time. "Fury's given the order!" Steve rose from the stool. "The moment Loretta's dead, I become the next target…he's tying up loose ends!"

"What are you talking about? Why would Fury want you dead?"

I sucked in a deep breath, releasing it slowly as he frowned at me. I wanted to run to him, bury my face in his neck and hide away. I was in way over my head.

"Loretta's my half-sister." I admitted quietly, my bottom lip trembling as my anger easily twisted into sadness. "Fury's known all this time…our mother was an agent; she worked for SHIELD and got pregnant. My whole life's been a lie."

My trembling fingers hastily ran beneath my eyes as the first handful of tears broke their banks, but once I started crying I couldn't stop. Steve covered the distance between us and enfolded his arms round my sobbing figure, holding me close.

"She's my sister," I cried. "I can't let them kill her now."

"We'll figure something out Gin." He promised.


	18. Gin - Brutal Advice

**18 – Brutal Advice.**

**Gin.**

I rolled over, outstretching my arm to snuggle against Steve's warm body but found his side of the bed empty. I groaned into my pillow, opening my eyes to find myself alone and a small note on Steve's pillow.

'_Gone to headquarters, see you tonight.'_

I tossed the note aside, hugging his pillow against my chest so I could breathe in his scent. We'd spent the past few days trying to figure out a plan, find some sort of way that might convince Fury to leave me and Loretta alone – but I knew it was hopeless. In the darken corners of my mind I knew this was how it was always meant to end.

I released the pillow and sat up, reaching for my cell phone so I could dial Loretta's number. She answered within a couple of rings.

"_Yeah?"_

"It's Gin,"

"_Where did you end up the other day?"_

"At a bar…Steve found me, and it went downhill after that,"

"_So he knows the truth?"_

"Yeah, he knows. He's been trying to figure out a way to save us from Fury –"

"_You know that's pointless,"_

"I do, but…" I trailed off sliding out from beneath the blankets.

"_You're in love with him." _Loretta filled in the blanks and I released a shaky breath. _"So what do you want to do?"_

"How long will it take you to make a couple of bombs?"

"_Depends on the size of the target,"_

I heard the hint of amusement in her tone as I finally reached the conclusion she'd been unwittingly pointing me to.

"SHIELD headquarters."

"_Great minds think alike, I've got a couple of bags prepped and ready. But I need at least an hour to get everything set up."_

"The service entry on the north side only has one guard; his key card will get you into the office behind the front desk in the foyer."

"_Perfect. Meet you there?"_

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the underground parking lot in an hour. And we'll take Fury together…Loretta, I never knew."

"_I know. But he's not the only one that screwed us over," _

"Are they still around somewhere?"

"_No, your father died during a mission not long after you were born and Stephanie died a few years back…car accident. Someone cut her break lines."_

"Did it make you feel better?" I murmured.

"_Not really. I'll see you in an hour."_

I ended the call setting my cell phone down, and grabbed some clean clothes from the suitcase sitting beside the dresser. I needed to prepare for the biggest event of my life.

-x-

I stuck a blade in my ankle boot as someone banged against the front door. I walked over to answer it, surprised to see Natasha waiting in the corridor.

"So you're living together now?"

"It's complicated." I replied as she waltzed into the apartment, casting her blue eyes over every inch of the place as I pushed the door closed.

I noted the gun strapped to her thigh and adjusted my white tank top, covering my own weapon in the back of my skinny jeans.

"It always is with you. Where is he?"

"Out. What are you doing here Natasha?"

"I came to talk," she flashed me a smile – the first thread of her web. "We didn't exactly finish our conversation,"

"I thought I made it clear, we're friends that is it." I walked pass her, heading into the bedroom only to hear her faint footsteps stalk me.

"So, you are sleeping with him."

I roughly pulled on my blazer. "Christ Nat, don't play your tricks on me…just spit it out already!"

She sat on the bed, lying back on an elbow as she cast her gaze upon me. Once that sultry gaze would've commanded my attention, and I would've done anything she asked of me. But now I didn't feel anything.

"Do you remember the day Barton came for us?"

"Of course I do –"

"Tell me what you remember,"

I glanced at my watch and sighed. I really didn't have the time for this. "Ah, he found us in a motel room. He shot an arrow through the window; it missed me and hit the headboard. The next thing I know agents are swarming into the place,"

"Didn't you ever wonder why SHIELD's greatest marksman missed a clean shot?"

Something about her playful tone caused suspicion. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"It should've gone through my head…shit," I muttered as the moment replayed in my mind. "You called out to me from the bathroom, that's why I got up. Why are you bringing this up?"

"You were meant to die that day." She murmured, a sense of sadness appearing within her blue eyes. "It wasn't Barton that ignored the kill order…it was me."

I felt like she'd punched me in the stomach. I took a deep breath, but lungs still felt starved for air. I lightly shook my head as her words brought a harsh new reality into focus. She knew. She knew about my past from the moment we met.

"I-I trusted you." She sat up, rising from the bed as I stared darkly at her. "You! Above everyone else, I trusted you! How could you lie to me all this time?"

"I was doing my job! You weren't meant to survive Georgi's capture…but you did, I saw your potential! I saw what Fury couldn't, and I convinced him to bring you into SHIELD –"

"Did you know about my mother…my real mother?"

She stepped towards me, her forehead furrowing slightly as she nodded. "How…when did you find out?"

"My sister told me!" I spat.

Natasha swallowed hard and I wanted to throw up after hearing her confession but instead I slapped her hard across the face. She held her cheek for a moment before meeting my gaze.

"I guess I deserve that,"

"Y'think?"

I motioned to storm off but her fingers curled round my wrist, spinning me back to face her as her other hand slapped me clean across the cheek. I easily recovered from the blow, raising my leg and kicked her in the stomach so her curves went flying back onto the bed.

She rolled off the bed, easily correcting her balance as she pulled her gun from the holster. She aimed it at me, her index finger hugging the trigger.

"I've got my orders Gin. I can't let you escape again."

"I know."

The brief moment she hesitated gave me the opening to run and jump, tackling the redhead to the ground. Her gun slipped from her grasp, sliding across the wooden floor as I rammed my elbow into her stomach. Her lips parted as a strangled gasp escaped, she punched me in the mouth and then rammed the heel of her palm up into my nose.

My nose broke, blood instantly gushing as she shoved me off her and we both jumped to our feet. My tongue slid over my lips, tasting the blood now oozing from both my nose and the cut in my lip she'd created. My arm flew behind me, grasping my gun and as I revealed it her right leg flew up, kicking it out of my grasp. She hopped on the bed, bouncing to give herself the leverage she needed to wrap her legs round my neck. She flipped me so I landed hard on my back and she crouched nearby.

"Fuck!" I hissed ignoring the way my spine clicked as I dragged myself to my feet, pulling my knife from my boot.

The blade hovered carefully between us. I took a swipe, hearing the blade tear through the material of her shirt but didn't slice her flesh. Natasha made the next move, grabbing my arm. She placed a hand above my elbow, the other holding my forearm as she twisted my arm back. I managed to throw the knife up and catch it in my other hand as my shoulder clunked and easily dislocated from the joint.

Natasha stepped back. I muttered a string of profanities under my breath walking over to the nearest wall and rammed my shoulder hard against it. My shoulder popped back into place and I cried out in pain. I breathed heavily against the wall and slowly turned round as Natasha ran her free arm across her sweaty brow as I clumsily wiped my nose with a hand.

"Do you love him as much as you did me?"

"No, more." I puffed, leaning back against the wall as my left arm began to throb. "I could've been happy with him Nat, we could've been something great."

"Then run! Leave –"

"Fury's gotta pay!" I snapped gripping the knife tightly in my right hand.

"I can't let you go after him."

I stepped forward, the two of us staring at each other. It seemed pointless for us to fight. I learnt my skills from her; she knew my moves as well as I knew hers. I took another wide swipe; she jumped back, spinning quickly around me and snatched my wrist.

"Nat…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered and bent my wrist back, putting all her strength behind the force so the little bones in my wrist cracked.

I let out a scream, dropping the knife and fell back against the wall as Natasha released my limp wrist. She moved away from me again, kicking the knife under the bed. I slid down the wall, cradling my broken wrist as the pain surging through my body became excruciating.

Natasha walked into the bathroom and came back with a towel; she knelt before me and gently pressed it against my nose. "Don't go against SHIELD, you know it won't end well Gin. Leave now while you still can,"

"Where am I meant to go?" I whispered.

"As far away as you can get." She carefully wiped away the blood running down my neck and tainting my white tank red. "I'll tell Fury you're dead –"

"What about Loretta?"

"I can't save both of you."

She left the towel in my lap and rose to her feet. I leaned my head back against the wall, listening to her walk out of the apartment. The moment the door closed I exhaled a long breath, considering her advice for only a second before using the towel as a makeshift bandage for my wrist.

I awkwardly climbed to my feet, using the bed for support and grabbed my gun ignoring the pain in both arms. I clicked off the safety and tucked it into the back of my pants. This ended today, no matter the cost.


	19. Gin-Steve - Final Confrontations

**19 – Final Confrontations.**

**Gin.**

I climbed out of the cab and made my way down a narrow alleyway towards the SHIELD parking lot entrance. A lone guard sat at the booth beside the lowered barrier, his gaze rising from his magazine as I approached.

"Are you okay?" He motioned to my blood soaked shirt and my bandaged wrist hanging limply at my side.

"I'm peachy,"

I walked up to him and punched him in the mouth, ignoring the pain shooting up my left arm. I snatched his gun from his hip holster and shot him once in both knees.

I continued into the dim lit parking lot, ignoring his whimpering cries with the gun raised in front of me until I heard the elevator doors open, revealing Loretta. She wore dark clothes, looking ready for a battle but her blue eyes widened as I approached.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Natasha and I got into a disagreement." I stepped into the elevator, resting against the wall.

"Does she look like you?"

"Course not. Are the bombs ready?"

She nodded pulling a small device from her backpack. "It will take out the foyer easy,"

"Good." I puffed.

"There's a lot of blood on your shirt,"

"Thank you Captain obvious, the bitch broke my nose." I stated darkly as Loretta pulled out the Tesseract weapon and armed it.

"That explains why it's puffy," the weapons blue light erupted around us.

"She knew about us…she knew everything. Out of everyone, I never thought she'd betray me."

"People suck; we've learnt that the hard way." Loretta stared up at the lights as we moved up towards the level where Fury's office was.

"If I'd known about you, I would've come for you." She glanced at me. "Maybe things would've turned out different."

"We'll never know now."

The elevator doors opened and we quietly walked out onto the vacant floor. Fury's secretary was nowhere to be seen but his office door was opened slightly, allowing the angry voices within to be heard.

"…stand down Captain!"

"You're wrong about this Fury! Gin didn't know a damn thing!"

My heart soured to hear Steve standing up for me, and it made me realize how much he truly meant to me.

"Neither did Loretta! You made them this way Fury!" Clint added bitterly as Loretta and I looked at each other.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Loretta."

She forced a feeble smile. "Call me Lo."

She pressed the button on the device and the whole building began to shake as if an earthquake was erupting from the deepest core of the earth. The alarms started singing as Loretta raised the Tesseract weapon taking the lead; she kicked the office door open revealing us to the group arguing within.

"All right, everyone shut the fuck up!"

Despite my trembling arm I raised my own gun, refusing to look at anyone but Fury. He didn't appear surprised to see us, but Natasha stood beside him with her own gun drawn. She was doing her duty like she promised.

"Gin? Are you okay? You're covered in blood,"

"I'm fine Steve…well I will be once Fury's dead."

"You two are making a big mistake." Fury stated lowering his hand to his holster but Loretta lightly shook her head at him.

"Hands up, or we find out how well this weapon you created works,"

"What do you two want?" He asked.

"Your head on a platter,"

"I was thinking on a stick; let's go medieval on his ass." I stated making Loretta smirk.

"Sounds fine by me sister." She pulled the trigger blowing up the bookcase beside Fury, sending everyone but us ducking for cover as bits of wood and paper went flying. "Beautiful, I love this thing!"

"Gin!" Steve rushed over, blocking my clean shot of Fury who'd withdrawn his gun. His blue eyes swept over me, lingering on my limp hand for a moment. "Don't do this, it won't solve anything."

"I know that, but it'll make me feel a little better. So get out of my way Steve."

He reluctantly moved out of the way, even though he easily could've disarmed me. Lucky for Loretta, Clint didn't even bother trying to talk her out of it, both men just stood off to the side to watch the standoff.

"Why'd you lie Fury?"

"Your mother could've been a great agent, but she let her emotions get in the way of the job. She fell in love with her partner," I glanced at Steve as he did me. A warm blush filling my cheeks before my attention snapped back to Fury. "I told her to abort the pregnancy, she said she'd take care of it but obviously she didn't."

"Well I already knew you were an asshole that just confirms it. What I never got was why you didn't send in an extraction crew to Shanghai. Why did you leave me and Danny to rot?"

"We received Intel that suggested Agent Owens had turned –"

"Bullshit! Danny was loyal!"

"Wasn't Lao Chi his contact? The same contact that turned you over to the General?" Fury questioned and I didn't respond. "We had no way of knowing if you had turned as well –"

"So you left us to die?"

"But you didn't. You have a knack for surviving Agent Renard, much like Loretta does."

"Agent Renard died in Shanghai!" I snapped staring into his good brown eye. "I'm what's left, broken and twisted…all because of you!"

"Then take your shot Renard."

My index finger hugged the trigger. "Fuck you Fury, and SHIELD!" I spat as a shot rang out.

**Steve.**

The pain started as a pinprick, and it took me awhile to realize I wasn't the one Fury had shot. My blue eyes swept over everyone else before landing on Gin. Her gun had fallen to the floor and she held her stomach with her good hand, red liquid spilling out of the wound. She stumbled backwards into the nearest wall, and slid down to the ground as I heard a range of voices all explode at once.

I ran towards her, dropping to my knees before her and cupped her face. "GIN! Gin look at me!" Her hazel eyes found my blue ones. "Stay with me Gin!" I reached down covering her damp bloodied hand so I could push it further against the wound, making her cry out.

"Don't do that again." She muttered.

"Get a doctor!" I snapped not looking away from Gin as her eyes filled with tears, her hand relaxing beneath mine. "Genevieve you better stay with me!"

Her tongue slid over her dry lips as she tried to concentrate on my face. The corners of her lips twitched as she removed her hand from her stomach and raised it to my face. Her bloodied fingers trembled against my cheek while her eyes travelled over every inch of my face, as if to map it out in her memories.

"It was always meant to end like this," I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the building tears. "It's the only way out."

"You're gonna be fine Gin, we'll get you fixed up." I forced a smile glancing at Natasha as she appeared beside me, her eyes wide and filling rapidly with tears while Clint tried to restrain Loretta nearby.

"She's my sister! She's the only family I've got!"

"An ambulance is on its way." Natasha whispered lowering her finger from her earpiece.

"Hear that Gin? Help's on the way," her fingers fell away from my face and I lightly slapped her cheek to stop her eyelids from fluttering close as her breathing became shallow and sparse. "Gin, stay awake sweetheart,"

"Steve?"

"I'm right here,"

She sighed softly as the life within her eyes began to dim. "I love you."

"I know." I leaned close, resting my forehead against hers so I could savour her presence. "I love you too."

"I wanted to marry you, have kids and all that stuff," she inhaled a sharp breath, cringing as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah I can. We'll get married as soon as you're well enough."

She choked on a chuckle and a mouthful of blood. She rested her head back against the wall, a small smile present as she closed her eyes.

"Gin?" I cupped her face with both hands. "Gin…stay with me." I begged but knew it was useless, she was gone.

I pressed my lips lightly against her forehead, closing my eyes to stop the tears wanting to escape. I wanted this to be a nightmare. I'd wake up any moment and find myself in bed with Gin sleeping peacefully beside me. But my eyes opened and the reality was worse than I thought.

I released Gin's face, rising to my feet as Natasha braced a hand against her chest, bowing her head. I looked over at Clint and Loretta who stood silently in shock, and then I focused my attention on Fury as he returned his gun to its holster.

"You killed her."

"I did what I had too Captain." He replied quietly.

"BASTARD!" Loretta screamed pushing Clint away and reached into her pocket, revealing a grenade. She ripped out of the pin and tossed it in Fury's direction.

I dropped back to the ground, covering Gin's body as it exploded. A haze filled the office, bits of building material littered the place and my lungs filled with dust. I slowly rose to my knees, glancing at Gin's lifeless body and then around the room. Natasha was coughing in the corner, lightly shaking her head. Fury was lying unconscious nearby, bleeding from the head but Clint and Loretta were nowhere to be found. Neither was the Tesseract weapon.

I ignored the ringing in my ears and stood up; I scooped Gin up into my arms, making my way to the nearest stairway. I held her tightly against me, her body still warm and despite the blood drenching her clothes, the faint hint of her perfume still lingered in her loosely pulled up hair.

I wouldn't let her go, not until I'd done everything in my power to bring her back.


	20. Lo - Final Confrontations Part II

**20 – ****Final Confrontations Part II.**

**Loretta.**

I had managed to gain access to SHIELD's so-called secure building. It was easier than I thought. Typical Fury not letting his agents know when they have a potential threat. It was easy enough for me to enter the building through the entrance Gin suggested. I had to take the guard out but from that point on I was able to set up the bombs without interference, and then I flirted my way past the security guard and got into the elevator.

When the elevator doors opened I came face to face with Gin who had her gun pointed in my direction. Her gun lowered. I looked her over noticing her injuries notably that her once white tank top was now a rusty shade of red. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Natasha and I got into a disagreement." She said as she stepped into the elevator, resting against the wall.

"Does she look like you?" I asked impressed. Even though I've never meet Natasha in person, I hated her.

"Course not. Are the bombs ready?"

I nodded pulling a small device from my backpack. "It will take out the foyer easy,"

"Good."

"There's a lot of blood on your shirt," I pointed out.

"Thank you Captain obvious, the bitch broke my nose." she stated as I pulled out the Tesseract weapon and armed it.

"That explains why it's puffy," the weapons blue light erupted around us.

"She knew about us…she knew everything. Out of everyone, I never thought she'd betray me."

"People suck; we've learnt that the hard way." I stared up at the lights as we moved up towards the level where Fury's office was. I'd known that since Clint left me at the orphanage.

"If I'd known about you, I would've come for you." I looked at her. "Maybe things would've turned out different."

"We'll never know now."

The elevator doors opened and we quietly walked out onto the vacant floor. Director Fury's secretary wasn't there. We made our way closer to his office when voices came from the room.

"…stand down Captain!"

"You're wrong about this Fury! Gin didn't know a damn thing!"

I had met Captain America once and thought he seemed to be a well composed guy. He didn't seem very composed at the moment.

"Neither did Loretta! You made them this way Fury!" Clint's voice came from the room also. I wondered if he knew the truth about me and Gin being related from when he started working for SHIELD or if he'd just found out.

I looked at Gin and she was looking back at me. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry Loretta."

I forced a smile. "Call me Lo."

I pressed the button on the device and the whole building began to shake as the bombs went off. I raised the Tesseract weapon taking the lead. I kicked the office door open seeing Fury standing behind his desk with Natasha and Clint and Steve on the other side. "All right, everyone shut the fuck up!"

"Gin? Are you okay? You're covered in blood," Steve's voice rang through the room.

"I'm fine Steve…well I will be once Fury's dead."

"You two are making a big mistake." Fury stated lowering his hand to his holster.

I lightly shook my head at him telling him not to bother. "Hands up, or we find out how well this weapon you created works,"

"What do you two want?" He asked.

"Your head on a platter,"

"I was thinking on a stick; let's go medieval on his ass." Gin said and I smirked.

"Sounds fine by me sister." I pulled the trigger blowing up the bookcase beside Fury, everyone ducked for cover. "Beautiful, I love this thing!"

"Gin!" I watched as Steve rushed over, blocking her from who'd withdrawn his gun. "Don't do this, it won't solve anything."

"I know that, but it'll make feel a little better. So get out of my way Steve."

He reluctantly moved out of the way. Clint hadn't moved from where he ducked. He stood back up looking at me, not saying anything. He knew there was no point in stopping me.

"Why'd you lie Fury?"

"Your mother could've been a great agent, but she let her emotions get in the way of the job. She fell in love with her partner. I told her to abort the pregnancy, she said she'd take care of it but obviously she didn't." he explained. But no explanation was enough for me. I just stood back and listened as Gin had it out with Fury. It was obvious she needed to get it all out.

"Well I already knew you were an asshole that just confirms it. What I never got was why you didn't send in an extraction crew to Shanghai. Why did you leave me and Danny to rot?"

"We received Intel that suggested Agent Owens had turned –"

"Bullshit! Danny was loyal!"

"Wasn't Lao Chi his contact? The same contact that turned you into the General?" Fury questioned. "We had no way of knowing if you had turned as well –"

"So you left us to die?"

"But you didn't. You have a knack for surviving Agent Renard, much like Loretta does." My head snapped towards Fury as he mentioned my name.

"Agent Renard died in Shanghai! I'm what's left, broken and twisted…all because of you!"

"Then take your shot Renard."

I turned back and watched as Gin's index finger hugged the trigger as she yelled at Director Fury and shot at him. Everything seemed to be a blur from there on. Nick dodged Gin's bullet somehow and shot her instead. Steve attempted to block its path but the bullet still managed to lodge itself in Gin's stomach.

It was like time stood still. I watched in shock as she stumbled back against the wall. Everyone was standing still. Everything was muffled around me as I watched Steve knelt before Gin and try in vain to help her. He really did love her and she him. I watched as her body turned limp, her final breath passing her slightly curved lips. I almost could've sworn she was smiling.

I watched Steve turn his attention back to Fury as he stood up, his blue eyes damp with tears. "You killed her."

"I did what I had too Captain." Fury replied.

"BASTARD!" I screamed pushing Clint away and reached into my pocket, revealing a grenade. I ripped out of the pin and tossed it in Fury's direction.

I felt Clint's arms wrap around me and pull me in the direction of the doorway just before the grenade exploded. He pinned against the wall of the corridor, protecting me best he could as the corridor filled with debris and dust. I could feel tears threatening to spill over as I looked towards the door way.

"Loretta, look at me," I felt Clint place a finger under my chin and make me look at him. I closed my eyes tightly not wanting him to see the vulnerability in my eyes. "Lo, please."

I opened my eyes slowly meeting Clint's concerned blue eyes looking back at me. "I guess I have a lot to explain,"

"Now's not the time. We need to get out of here."

I nodded my head agreeing with him. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips and took my hand pulling me with him. We were almost out of the building when we were approached by three agents.

"Agent Barton,"

"Agent's," he said as he tried to walk past them with me but they stood in his way. "Please get out of the way."

"You can't leave. Fury gave us orders before your girlfriend blew up the place."

I frowned looking at the three agents who were standing their ground. Clint let go of my hand. I watched as the agents placed their hands on their guns in their side holsters. Before they could pull their guns out I attacked the middle guy. Clint helped me as we easily fought the agents and took them out.

Once the guys were down we escaped the building and made our way to the closest car. Clint broke into it without a problem. We both got in and Clint sped out of the parking lot. Once we were in the open he slowed down to the speed limit blending in with the other cars. That's when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and noticed blood. I lifted up my shirt revealing a decent sized wound. I had been stabbed.

"Clint,"

"Yeah," he said looking at me for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I've been stabbed."

**A/N - To be continued?**


End file.
